In The Name of Love
by JazzyWest
Summary: After the battle with Victoria, the Cullens all find themselves in too deep. Can Bella pull through? Will Jasper ever be the same? Time goes on and so does life. But who knows where it will lead you. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Not Happily Ever After

Chapter One: Not Happily Ever After

BPOV

I couldn't help the nausea that overcame me at the smell of my own blood. I could swear I was seeing red. I dropped the rock that I'd held so tightly in my hand. I could hear strangled cries in the background, causing me to snap back into reality.

Little did I realize, I'd made everything so much worse… Victoria was crazed at the smell of my blood and it only seemed to be making her stronger. Edward on the other hand, was distracted now and trying to fight her. This wasn't what I had planned. I wanted her to come after me, to give Edward the upper hand. Edward wasn't letting her near me, causing her rage to come out on him.

Only moments after this wild screaming began, I suddenly heard someone yelling for Edward and I was met with a cold chest slamming into me. It sounded like Emmett, but I didn't look up. He was yelling at Jasper to help Edward. _'He'll be okay.'_ I thought with relief. I thought I could honestly cry.

It didn't seem like he was running with me for very long, but then again, everything was going so fast. Emmett let a furious growl rip out, scaring me to death. Next thing I heard was Alice's worried voice. "I didn't see it coming. But I don't think they'll hurt Carlisle." _'Hurt Carlisle? Who?'_

"Bella? Is she okay?" I felt her touch my shoulder with her tiny cold hands. "She's bleeding." He said roughly. I could tell it was probably difficult for him. I finally snapped out of my trance and looked at Alice. "I don't think it's too bad…" I mumbled. Alice gave me a small, strained, reassuring smile. I think she was glad I wasn't in shock.

I had to know what was going on though. "What happened to Carlisle?" I tried to sound as calm as I could, but I was still shaken. Alice looked down. _'It's bad.'_ "The Volturi apparently had caught wind of what Victoria was doing and they arrived a few moments ago. They said Carlisle was to come back with them. He tried to argue, but they wouldn't listen. They took him."

"But…Aro likes Carlisle." I said as though that would change anything. Alice nodded, but didn't change her fixation on her feet. "That's true. That's why I don't think they will hurt him. But there's no reason for them to take him otherwise either."

I thought about it for a moment, but I didn't know a whole lot about the Volturi. What they would want with Carlisle was beyond me. "Emmett, you can put me down-" I looked up at Emmett, realizing he didn't hear me at all. I followed his gaze to Alice, who was frozen where she stood. She was seeing something.

"Oh god, Jazz." Was the first thing she said. _'Jasper? Is he hurt?'_ "Alice, what's wrong? What happened to Jasper?" I wiggled until Emmett let me down, only to realize I couldn't stand on my own and everything went black almost immediately.

--------------

'_Mmm. I don't want to get up. But he already knows I'm awake.'_ I giggled internally, waiting for Edward to acknowledge my waking. He always worried holding me that I would get cold, but I didn't mind. I sighed a rolled toward him. "Bella, dear? You are awake now?" _'What?'_

I looked up not to see my Edward, but Esme that was holding me. I looked around me, it was an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" I asked when my eyes came back to hers. "My room, dear." She replied with a small smile. I looked over myself briefly to see the bandage on my wrist. "Oh, Jasper…What happened to him?"

Esme looked at me, confused, but pain evident in her expression. "Jasper wasn't hurt…" She looked away from me. I knew she was not wanting to tell me anything. "Then what did Alice see? What happened? Where's Edward?" My panic was growing by the second. Something was wrong and very very wrong. Esme turned back to me with the most heartbreaking expression I think I'd ever seen. "Oh god…Edward…"

I think right at that moment, the Earth might have stopped spinning and I wouldn't have noticed or cared. _'Edward. Edward. My Edward. He can't be… This is a mistake…'_ I just sat there as the tears rolled down. I couldn't accept this as reality. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. I'd wake up any moment and Edward would comfort me from this nightmare.

The hours rolled by. I didn't wake up. My love was gone. My life was gone. Gone for good this time. There was no coming back. He was dead. Esme, she was so sweet. She laid there with me and never moved other than to bring me water, which I didn't drink. After another hour…or two…or three…there was an argument downstairs. Two shrill voices and a booming gruffy voice. I knew it was Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Esme was with me, Carlisle was gone…Where was Jasper?

After a little while it was quiet. I heard who I believed to be Emmett trudging up the stairs, then a few minutes later go back down. Then the back door open, and shut. I wanted to know what was going on, but I was so numb I couldn't really move or find the will to talk. Esme was always so motherly, but I could see she was hurting and worrying. I could imagine your husband being with the Volturi not a pleasant experience.

Suddenly the door slammed open with such force, I was sure the wall had a dent in it. It was Rosalie and she looked mad. Really mad. "Why didn't you stop them?!" She screeched. I always thought her voice was beautiful, but right now it hurt. "Bella doesn't need to be left alone right now." She said calmly in response.

Unfortunately, it only made Rose even more angry, if that was possible. "It's always about Bella. Bella this, Bella that, god damnit! What about our family?! Because of her, my brother is dead, my father is being held by the fucking Volturi and my husband could be walking to his own death! Can't you think about anyone but Bella?!"

Esme quickly turned from calm to furious. I'd never seen her look so deadly as she did at that moment. "Rosalie Hale. You'd better get out of this room and not come back. Do you understand? I don't care what you think about Bella. She is a part of this family and its time you got over it. It's not fair to take your pain out on her. You can't imagine what she must be going through. I don't want to talk to you at all. Get out." She said with as much venom as possible. She actually scared me.

I lay, unmoving, in the same spot and just stared as Rose stormed off. Esme took a deep breath to calm herself before she returned to me. I must have looked terrified, because she was immediately worried. "Are you alright, dear? I didn't mean to frighten you. Rose is upset, she got a little out of line, please don't take her seriously. Once she calms down she will regret it, I assure you. She has a good heart underneath."

I nodded, trying to look calmer. Well, at least the way I did before Rose came in. Esme scooted over to my side and held me the way she did earlier that morning. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't think about what Rose said. She was probably right, but I didn't care. Esme was caring for me, and to be honest, I didn't do much, but I wanted her there. It made me feel like I wasn't sinking into a black hole that would swallow me alive. A had a root to my life. My empty life…

--------------

EsmePOV

I had stayed with Bella for hours. She was finally asleep. I was so worried for her. Of course I was worried for Carlisle as well, but I knew deep down he'd be alright and so would Alice and Emmett. They left earlier to go to Volterra. I didn't try to stop them. Alice would do what she thought best, that was good enough for me. Emmett would keep her safe. Rose was upset that Emmett wouldn't allow her to go with them. And because Emmett was going period. I knew she was worried sick, but it didn't excuse her behavior.

I needed to hunt. But I wasn't sure leaving Bella with such a volatile Rosalie was a good idea. I'd have to seek out Jasper. At this point I wasn't sure who was better. Jasper has been a complete mess and won't talk to anyone. He'll give a nod, but that's about it. It worried me terribly to see him in such a state.

He was sitting out by the creek. I calmly approached him. He didn't look at me for a while. When I sat next to him he finally looked up. "Jasper. Could you please sit with Bella? I don't want to leave her, but I need to hunt and to be honest, I need a little time to clear my head. She's asleep. You don't have to say anything. Could you please?"

Jasper looked at me with a dull expression that quickly turned to slight shock then a tinge of fear. He began shaking his head furiously. "No. That's not a good idea." He backed away from me a little. "Jasper, you can't run from her forever. She's not mad at you. Why do you continue to avoid her and everyone else?" I was trying hard to understand how he felt. Even as a vampire, I knew this was traumatic for him. Someone he cared about died and he couldn't stop it.

"I'm only gonna to do it because of what Rose did." he finally replied. I sighed. It was better than nothing. "Thank you Jasper." He looked back at me, "And cause I love you both." He added as he walked toward the house. I couldn't help but smile. That was my Jasper. I knew he had a big heart down inside. He's always been a little reserved, but I know in time, he would relax around Bella more. He just needed some time, like everyone else.

--------------

RPOV

I was so angry. At everyone. At myself. How could this happen? How could I let this happen? Edward. He was gone and I couldn't help him. Jasper tried and he failed. It was too much. We knew that from the beginning. But we didn't really have a choice. We all loved Bella and would do anything to keep her safe.

I felt bad for lashing out at her, but I was emotional. It just sometimes seems like she's the only person they consider. What about my feelings? But then again, she's human. She's in such a fragile state. I think Esme was worried she'd turn suicidal. To be honest, if I were human and Emmett had died, I might have too. I hope I never have to think about it.

She was holding most of it in. Esme told me to stay away, so after I took a break to calm myself, I listened. Occasionally she'd cry again, but mostly she just laid completely still. No sound but her heart beating at her shallow breaths. Her crying was one of the most pitiful sounds. I felt bad. She was in a lot of pain.

I noticed after a few more hours, Esme left her room. I wasn't sure where she was going and if she would come back, so I didn't move. After an hour, I figured she'd left to hunt. She wasn't in the house anymore. But someone else was with Bella.

I slowly walked toward the door. I couldn't believe Esme got Jasper to stay with her. She's the last person I'm sure he wants to see right now. And he was so messed up when he finally came back. He actually completely ignored Alice, which upset her a great deal.

"Jasper? I need to talk to her." I whispered, though I doubt Bella would've woken. I was suddenly overcome with anger and protectiveness. He wasn't even trying at all to not project. "I'm not mad at her anymore, you know that. I just wanted to apolegize." I told him.

Jasper continued to glare at me for a few moments. "No. Esme told you to stay away. You won't talk to her until Esme says you may." He finally spoke. His voice sounded a little off. I didn't like how he was feeling so I decided to give it up for once and walk away. I really wasn't sure if things would be okay around here. It was just me, Esme, Bella and Jasper.


	2. A Wondrous Day Indeed

**A/N: Haha. Glad people liked the first chapter. This is the chapter I was dreading a little. I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it. I just got home from an outing with my grandparents whom I haven't seen in ten years and I've going to the mountains tomorrow for four or five days so I'm trying to write this at 11pm lol. So if my spelling or grammar is a little off, sorry. It's late :P Also, I know it's a little shorter, but I promise the future chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get this part out of the way and move on with the story. Sorry for the long note! **

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter Two: A Wondrous Day Indeed

CPOV

This was it. It was time to meet Aro and see what all of this mess is about. I can't possibly imagine why he wanted me here, but Aro is eccentric and may have dragged me here simply for 'the delight of my presence'. I really hope it isn't the case, but at least it wouldn't be anymore trouble.

I have no idea what has happened with Victoria thanks to them. I assumed since they took me and left that Victoria must have been dead or on her way. I was worried for my family and I just wanted to go home so everyone could be at ease and relax.

I love Bella dearly, just as everyone does, and I'm more than willing to fight for her, but it seems like its been an awful lot of fighting. Maybe that would finally end when she was changed.

"Dear friend, I am so delighted to see you." Aro gracefully stood and swayed toward me. "Hello, Aro." I replied simply. He tended to be nicer if you didn't rush him. "Ah. How is your dear family?" He asked, with a slight amusement to his smile.

"I wouldn't know. Your guard swept me up before the battle was over." I narrowed my eyes minutely at him. '_What is the point of asking me this when he already knows as much? Why all the pleasantries? Did he really drag me here for nothing?'_

"Ah, I see." He clapped his hands together with another very annoying amused smile. "So, Carlisle, my friend, why didn't you tell me about this situation with the nomad? A newborn army? You know the threat it was to our species. Was there something you didn't want us to see?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow with much enthusiasm, which only irritated me further.

"Of course he didn't want us getting involved. He hasn't changed the human. Why do you insist on asking these questions, brother?" Caius spat, also annoyed by Aro's behavior, but most likely in disliking of me. "We promised Bella would be turned and she will." I shot a look back at Caius. He returned it very intently.

"Dear friend, we did not bring you here to fight." Aro said reaching out a hand to me. I sighed, but gave him my hand. He was quiet for a moment before his forever-smile returned. "It-" His head snapped toward the door where Felix and Demetri were crouching, ready to attack whatever was coming through.

"Carlisle!" Alice smiled immediately upon seeing me. Emmett stormed in behind her, the frail human receptionist finally catching up to them. "I'm so sorry Master." She said immediately, though she was obviously out of breath.

"Alice, Emmett. I'm glad to see you, but there was no need for you to follow me. I can handle things." I was relieved to see them, but I didn't want them here. "Alice." Aro smiled even larger, if that was possible. He held his hand out to her, and I saw her shoot me a worried glance.

"Oh my…That is unfortunate." Aro's smile fell. "Alice…What happened?" I looked at her, hoping she would tell me anything other than what I knew I would hear. Somebody was killed. I knew it. Aro wouldn't have reacted otherwise. "It seems there maybe a problem with Bella being turned-" My dead heart about came up my throat. "Not Bella. Please-" Alice shook her head vigorously. "No, Bella is safe."

"I'm afraid, dear Carlisle, it is your first son that has left us. Not his mate. And as I see, he planned to be the one to turn her, though has been the one prolonging her humanity. Now that her mate is gone, I have no guarantee that she will be turned." He said solemnly. "Yes, you do. Bella is my daughter. She has been from the beginning. I will turn her." I knew I would let nothing stop me from saving Bella. Edward gave his life for hers, and I would do anything for her just as he would if he were alive.

Aro nodded slowly. "However, I have a condition to this." I sighed, frustrated. _'Why is there always a catch?'_ "Seeing her mate has died, she will be emotional. It won't be right to change her now, so I will allow her a little longer as a human. A crazed newborn is not good. I will have a member of my guard check in on your little family in a few months to see how dear Bella is doing. Once we ascertain that she is stable enough to undergo the change, I expect it to happen. Do we agree?"

He was being very reasonable. I was thankful he was considering her emotional state in all of this. It would give her sometime to get her mind in a better place. "Yes, we agree." I didn't really need to think about it too much. The Volturi guard were usually very professional so I don't think they'd give us trouble.

"I understand your situation and wanting to protect your coven, but we have been friends a very long time, dear Carlisle. You should have told us, and I think you would know I'd be understanding of Edward's wishes. Do you think there is anything we might do in Edward's memory?" I had to say, it still hadn't hit me just yet that Edward was dead. Maybe it would hit me later?

While I was lost in thought, Alice answered. "Edward wanted Bella to go to college. I want to try to persuade her to go like he wanted." That would be a battle. Getting Bella to go to college and probably delay her change further. "Mm. She may start. But she will still be changed when we think she is ready. If she wishes, she can finish online if she doesn't finish before she is changed."

Alice nodded, it wasn't a big problem. I could easily get her into any college. Maybe Dartmouth. Alaska would be smothering with Tanya's meltdown over Edward. I loved Eleazar and Carmen, but the other Denali ladies were a little too much at times. Especially times like these. And Dartmouth was somewhere we wouldn't have to hide much. Maybe even less than in Forks. I think the girls can possibly persuade her to do it.

--------------

APOV

As we sat on the return flight, I let my mind wander. Things were stressful with Jazz. I was glad I left. I didn't really know how to handle it. I couldn't control my emotions well around him and it only made things worse. He wouldn't talk to me and I couldn't comfort him. Things were so out of control and I didn't know what to do about-

I saw it. What changes. He was going to end it. I felt like crying, though I knew I couldn't. After everything we'd been through, he was going to end it. He couldn't handle being with the family anymore. Including me. He wanted to leave all of us and get away. There has to be a way to change his mind.

"Al, what's wrong? What did you see?" I looked over at my observant brother and now attentive father. I hadn't realized he was watching me. I think he was worried too. "Things are going to change. A lot." I said quietly. I hated that Emmett seemed to know what I was talking about. Whether he actually did or not I didn't know.

I was stopped in my tracks again, and this time I was equally surprised. "What do you see Alice?" Carlisle asked this time. I was visibly shocked. "Bella decided on her own to go to college." I was unable to comprehend why. We had just decided to try to get her to go. Maybe she was thinking of what Edward wanted too. It made me happy a little. She was healing. Even if only minutely. She was looking past just the next moments. I was proud of her. I know last time Edward left, she shut down completely. She did pretty much the same thing this time, but she obviously was starting to think about the future.

Maybe with the right support and coaxing, there was hope. Maybe we could make her a functioning girl again. Maybe our love would be enough.


	3. Breaking Down

**A/N: This has taken three sittings to write, which I don't like lol. I'm scatter-brained so I like to get down the original idea before I forget it, but I really want the chapters to be longer. -sigh- the sacrifices. This chapter goes back a bit with Jasper's POV. Jazzy is finally in!**

**Some music I listen to while writing is Uprising-Muse, Love Bites-Def Lepard, Every Rose Has Its Thorn-Poison, Ain't No Rest For The Wicked-Cage The Elephant, Tik Tok-Kesha, She Wolf-Shakira, Saints of Los Angeles-Motley Crue and Looks That Kill-Motley Crue. I like getting pumped up lol.**

Chapter Three: Breaking Down

BPOV

Well, Esme is gone again. I think she's going hunting everyday for an excuse to get away and I don't blame her for not wanting to be around me every waking minute.

I continued to lay in the bed. Like I have for three days. I don't feel like moving. I'm perfectly content with sitting here and rotting away. They will leave me eventually, or they'll die too. I'll be all alone either way. I'm the reason Edward died. Carlisle will hate me when he finds out. Or does he already know? I can't care at the moment.

Edward. He was the rock in the family. Everyone contributes something. He just seemed to make things so absolute. Sure Carlisle was the head of the family, but Edward could persuade him into almost anything. What would happen without him around? Rose certainly doesn't want me here. Jasper has never cared much for me. I imagine trying to kill someone doesn't exactly make you want to be friends with them.

It was because of me that they left that time. I broke Jasper's control. I know he must have had guilt, but I bet it crossed his mind to blame me in his head. I know Esme has always liked me, but now it just seems a little forced.

I feel awful. Well, I have felt awful for a long time now. But, now I really need to shower and I keep putting it off. _'Maybe that's why Esme ran off.'_ I thought with an absurd giggle escaping me. I stopped and thought for a moment. _'I actually just made a joke.' _I really am losing my mind.

I finally heaved myself up from the bed and made my way into the bathroom in Esme's room, which is where I have been for three days. Of course it was very large and pretty. This is Esme's. There was a large tile shower that was beckoning for me. So I turned the water on and let it heat up before jumping in.

--------------

RPOV

I didn't know what to do about Bella. Jasper wouldn't let me near her. Esme left a little while ago, but he hasn't come up yet. Did he not know she was gone? I didn't know. But I had to see Bella. This might be my only chance.

I entered Esme's room to see Bella gone from the bed and water running. It scared me, but quickly I realized she wasn't trying to commit suicide. She was taking a shower. At least it was something normal. I kept listening for her, but decided to get some food for her. Maybe now she would eat something. What did she usually make?

I pondered as I stood in the kitchen. I become frustrated because I was sure Em would know. And he wasn't here. I sat down on the floor to try and relax and think. A sandwich? I got up and grabbed a few things I thought smelled familiar and put a sandwich together. _'And the chips she likes. Maybe she'll eat those.'_ I thought as I grabbed them from one of the rarely used cabinets.

I walked slowly, well for me, back up the stairs. As I reached the door, the water stopped. I came in silently and placed the plate on the bedside table. I approached the bathroom and peered in. "Bella?" I said tentatively. She jumped visibly at my voice.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I added at her response and came in slowly. She backed away toward the vanity. "I don't want to hurt you. I.. I wanted to apolegize for how I acted the other day. I didn't mean it. I just… I don't like Emmett being gone. And I know it was for Carlisle but.. I…I'm not very good at this. I just.. I don't hate you. You are my sister and I shouldn't have lashed out at you because I was upset. I know you are hurting… and now more than ever, we should be here for you."

I finished after mentally tripping multiple times. I was embarrassed as hell and I just wanted her to say she forgave me so we could move on. "Thanks Rose." That was it. All she said was thanks and kept drying herself. _'This could be more difficult than I expected…'_ I thought as she sat down on the edge of the tub.

I grabbed a brush from Esme's drawer. I knew she wouldn't mind Bella borrowing it. Bella didn't have much of her things, Alice told Charlie before she left that she was going on a last minute trip with us and we already had clothes for her. Alice convinced him into letting her 'go with us' without talking to her. That was a little hard for Alice, but she sweet talked him into giving in.

I sat down beside her and nudged her side gently to get her to turn. I took the towel and dried her hair a little more thoroughly then began running the brush through her hair. Once I finished brushing it, I took the hair dryer from the cabinet and plugged it in silently. I began drying her hair and she didn't protest.

After her hair was dry, she dressed herself slowly, I thought she might be getting tired. It was early afternoon, but her sleeping habits weren't very regular at the time. She gasped when I picked her up. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. The smile didn't reach her eyes, but at least she made the effort. I carried her out to the bed and tucked her in.

I took the plate from the side table and sat it on her lap. "You should eat, you have to be hungry. I hope this is alright, I didn't know what you liked." I told her with a sheepish smile. It was easy to be nervous around her. I don't know why it mattered, but I really wanted her to forgive me. She didn't say anything, but looked surprised. She finally ate slowly, but I could tell she finally realized how hungry she was.

"Now, you look like you could use some sleep Bella. I'll be around if you want to watch a movie or something with me when you feel up to it." I hoped making the offer that she might want to another time, well, soon. To give some sign she could recover. It would take a lot off everyone's mind.

--------------

JPOV

Limbs. Fire. Screaming. Blood. More screaming. Dying. Everywhere. Pain. Fear. Guilt. Anger. Vengefulness. Every negative emotion that can be felt I did feel. And it was overwhelming. Crippling. I know I've been in other situations, but not this. Not family. Not people I loved. Edward… Oh god…

I felt like someone was ripping my head apart, pulling the skin off slowly first. The air getting in there and it stung and burned like hell. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Riley and Victoria over powered Edward and were ripping him apart before I could reach him. Emmett went straight for Bella. I tried to save him, but Victoria held me back while Riley got rid of him. I couldn't stop him.

I was by myself. In a rage I killed both of them in return, starting with Victoria then Riley when he reappeared. After the anger was gone, I just felt hollow. He was dead. I couldn't stop them. They had won. They may not have gotten Bella herself, but they got Edward and it would destroy her. I'd be responsible for her death. It'd be on my hands.

I stayed there for a while. My feet frozen to the ground. I had no desire to move. To tell Bella I let her love die. After all I'd done to hurt her before by attacking her and making Edward leave, if she didn't already loathe me she would now. She'd hate me. I'd feel it the moment I told her. That overwhelming grief and hatred…

I slowly walked toward the field. As slowly as possible really. The flames slowly dying, purple smoke still withering from them. My brother was one of the poor souls disappearing into the atmosphere.

Eventually I arrived at the house. There was all pity and pain. Waves of it. If I could vomit I would. It almost made me angry. They already knew. Alice saw and told them. She was the one that approached me first. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to talk to her. Or anyone for that matter.

I brushed her off and kept walking. She was shocked as so was Emmett and Rose that were standing not too far from her. Emmett followed me. I stopped by the creek and sat down on the rocks there. He stood beside me. "Carlisle is gone too." I couldn't help it, I grabbed my arms and curled my face into my lap. He continued, "The Volturi took him." I lifted my head and looked at him. He would have a chance at least. Aro liked him. I couldn't find the will to worry over him if he wasn't dead.

I remembered he and Esme were not waiting for me. Esme must be with Bella. Or maybe she's by herself. I didn't want to think about it. The more I thought about Bella, the more I felt like my head was being ripped apart layer by layer. The air eating at my brain burning like hell…

Emmett didn't linger and Alice didn't approach me again. They all left me alone. Alice would stand by the back of the house occasionally and probably hope I'd call her over, but I didn't. And she would leave eventually. After a couple hours, I heard yelling from the house. My body became alert, but my brain was still dead to the world. I looked at the house, but didn't move.

Rose was wailing about Emmett going to Volterra with Alice. I'm sure she was mad at me for not going so her beloved could stay safe at home with her. She was pitching a fit. Alice tried to calm her, but Rose was unable to be consoled. Emmett told her to stop, and went upstairs to pack. I could hear his steps, heavy with guilt for leaving her. Alice of course was silent as she flitted upstairs and got a bag together.

Not long after they left, Rose stormed upstairs to Esme's room. She was furious that Emmett had left and instead of taking it out on me, she was blowing her lid at Bella. Again I didn't move, but I was livid. Bella was hurt more than any of us at the loss of Edward and she was treating her like this. She didn't deserve this. Rose was only making her doubt herself and pain her even more.

Hours later, Esme came outside. I ignored her. I hoped it would make her go away. I know she was going through a lot, and I could feel it as she came toward me. Pain. Edward was dead, Bella was devastated and Carlisle was in Volterra with Alice and Emmett on their way. Worry. For all her children. Ugh. I didn't want anyone else's feelings right now. _'I have my own you know.'_ I thought with a sneer.

I didn't look at her until she sat down. "Jasper. Could you please sit with Bella? I don't want to leave her, but I need to hunt and to be honest, I need a little time to clear my head. She's asleep. You don't have to say anything. Could you please?" _'She wants me to sit with Bella? Has she lost her mind? She hates me. God knows what she'll do if she wakes up with me there. Oh God..'_ If I could be nauseated I would be.

I shook my head, "No, that's not a good idea." I began to scoot away from her, to show her I wanted nothing to do with it. "Jasper, you can't run from her forever. She's not mad at you. Why do you continue to avoid her and everyone else?" I knew she was right. I couldn't avoid this forever. I'd have to deal with all of them eventually, but I just wasn't ready yet. But she was asleep and I knew Esme needed to hunt. Ugh.

"I'm only gonna to do it because of what Rose did." I said with my natural drawl. I had no energy. Well, I did. But I didn't feel like I did. She sighed. She was disappointed, most likely because that was my reason but thanked me. "And cause I love you both." I added as I got up and swiftly walked toward the house. I could feel the love and understanding roll off her. It felt nice for a change.

I entered the house slowly. I could hear Rose not far from Esme's room, hiding and listening. I could feel her regret hit me as I stepped over the threshold. I don't think she noticed I was here, she was probably preoccupied. I had no patience for stairs and simply jumped swiftly to the top. I walked lightly down the hallway and into Esme's room. _'Bella…'_ She looked awful.

She had been crying. A lot. Her eyes were almost swollen shut. She looked like hell and I knew why. I felt terrible. I wanted to comfort her, but she would reject me if she knew I was here. I let her love die. It was my fault…

I came and laid down beside her. I tucked her back in, she had been tossing in her sleep obviously without Esme there to hold her. I laid on my side, facing her. I didn't know what would really be appropriate, but I thought putting my arm over her side might comfort her. She wasn't alone, even if she thought it was Esme. I knew she wouldn't like me projecting on her, but I wanted to do something, so I did. I tried to give her calm, serene emotions. Maybe then the nightmares wouldn't plague her so.

After about an hour or so, I heard Rose creeping slowly toward the door. Her emotions were incredulous. She must've been surprised I was with Bella. "Jasper, I need to talk to her." I couldn't forgive her for the pain she caused Bella in her rage. I was angry, and I wouldn't let her disturb Bella no matter her intentions.

"I'm not mad at her anymore, you know that. I just wanted to apolegize." She responded to my emotions nervously. _'That doesn't mean she isn't mad at you.'_ I thought. "No. Esme told you to stay away. You won't talk to her until Esme says you may." I stated blatantly. She gave me a nervous shift, then turned and walked out.

Esme was gone for a while, but Bella didn't wake and Rose didn't come back. She was wallowing in her regret somewhere in the house. She did finally return and relieve me of my watch after she bathed. Of course she was a graceful hunter and didn't get bloodied up, but she smelled of the woods. So she showered and put the clothes in her hamper before returning to the bed.

"Thank you Jasper. I appreciate your help. Did everything go alright?" I could tell she was sincere. She was very thankful, and waves of gracious emotions were thrown at me. "She stayed asleep. Everythin was fine." I replied as I strode out. I shoved my hands in my pockets and trotted down the stairs, heading for the door to return to my spot. I didn't want to stay in the house.

--------------

I knew Esme needed some time to herself away from Bella's grief to deal with her own and to alleviate her stress over the Carlisle situation. So I agreed reluctantly to watch Bella each time she went to hunt. Whether she actually hunted or just went off somewhere I didn't know, but it didn't matter. I owed her for all those years of kindness, I could do this for her.

I was supposed to be watching Bella, but I decided not to come when I found she had waken. I couldn't face her just yet. I was surprised she actually got up. Then was further surprised she decided to bathe rather than eat. This would be her third day of no food. How she couldn't be hungry was beyond me. Rose walked in then. I was watching from outside, a ways off, but I knew it was Rose.

She left again, and I switched trees until I found her again. The whole back was windows, so I saw her when she entered the kitchen. She must have been thinking she was hungry too. I couldn't really see what she was making, but I saw her get Bella's favorite chips down from the cabinet. She was trying. I felt a little bad for being angry at her, but she was cruel to Bella.

She returned upstairs to Esme's room and when the shower stopped, she entered the bathroom. I tried to get closer to the windows. It was hard to see them, but through the bathroom mirror I could see Rose brushing Bella's hair. I smiled a little to myself, she was trying hard to earn her forgiveness. I'd give her time with her.

After Rose had gone, I waited for Bella to fall asleep but she wasn't. I was eventually standing behind the door, waiting for her to sleep. Her emotions were as I expected. She was in a lot of pain. And now she was crying. _'Its now or never. Time to take a chance.'_ I opened the door slowly and walked in. When she saw me, her breathing ceased for almost a whole minute. "Bella?"

I approached her, her emotions going haywire, eventually landing on guilt. _'Guilt?' I came over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Bella, why are you feelin guilty? You haven't done anythin wrong." I said. "Oh, Jasper…" She choked out over her tears. I felt horrible. Why was she feeling bad for me? She should hate me. _

"_It wasn't your fault, and I know you're being nice and watching me. And you must hate me for dragging your family into this and your brother died because-because of me-" She hiccupped and I stopped her abruptly. "Bella. You have no reason to feel like that. This whole family loves you. Even Rose. She was tryin really hard to win you over today. There isn't a member of this family that wouldn't go to the ends of this Earth for you. Including me. I only avoided you because I couldn't save Edward. Not cause I was mad at you darlin." She continued to hiccup and cry, but buried herself in my jacket._

_At this moment, her blood didn't appeal to me at all. All I wanted was to comfort her. She was so kind and selfless. She wasn't mad at me. She didn't resent me. She felt bad for me. Like she had hurt me. I held her and patted her back gently occasionally as I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Eventually her hiccups stopped and her breathing started to slow, she was falling asleep._

_I could hear Rose breathing in the other room, listening. It didn't bother me. I knew she was afraid I'd hurt Bella, but I wouldn't. I heard Esme enter the house, and Rose left her post to go talk to her. While even an awake Bella wouldn't hear them, I could hear their voices all the way upstairs. She told her she talked to Bella and eventually that I had finally talked to her, Esme's emotions varied from anger, that Rose defied her, then relief that I'd finally confronted my fear._

_For right now, Bella was safely sleeping in my arms, seemingly comforted, and that was all that mattered._


	4. A Happy Reunion, Maybe

**A/N: I have no clue why the last part of chapter two was in all italics. It wasn't in italics in the doc so I have no clue what happened. Lol. Sorry if that confused anyone. **

**Well, I haven't had a chance to type this chapter up so it's taken a while to update, sorry everyone. The holidays are unpredictable and busy. If I have a couple grammar issues, my adorable dog is distracting me so I apologize in advance lol.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I'll be posting all the music I listen to while writing for those who like to check it out. ****J**

**She's a Genius- Jet**

**Animal- Def Lepard**

**Hot Mess- Cobra Starship**

**Hate My Life- Theory of a Deadman**

**I Get It- Chevelle**

**Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen**

**In My Head- Jason Derulo**

**Honky Tonk Badonkadonk- Trace Adkins**

**Semi-Charmed Life- Third Eye Blind**

**Ashley- Escape the Fate**

**Ah. And I forgot to mention in the first two chapters lol. If you didn't know, I don't own Twilight. Just the DVD. It belongs to Steph. Unfortunately. Well, fortunate for Jasper and Carlisle…**

Chapter Four: A Happy Reunion, Maybe

APOV

It had been a long trip. We were finally leaving the airport and making our way home. Of course, Carlisle got a rental, waiting there for us. I decided I should call Esme and finally alleviate her worries. The phone rang only once before the bright chiming voice of Rose answered. "Alice? Is everyone ok?"

She asked quickly, anxious obviously. "Yes, it's alright. Em is fine. Let me talk to Esme." I replied calmly. I heard her exhale loudly in relief, a breath she held without need. "Okay, I'll get her." She said back happily before sitting the phone down for all of a second before Esme's calming voice appeared.

"Alice? Dear? Are you alright? When are you coming home?" She tried to sound calm, but I could hear the worry in her voice. "Yes, we're all fine. We're getting ready to leave the airport. We'll be home soon." I told her with a smile. "Oh, fantastic sweetheart. I'll get everything cleaned up. See you soon." She chirped happily before hanging up.

Carlisle looked over at me, "Is she alright? I should've called her.." He said to himself more than to me. "Yes, she fine." The flight was long, and despite the fact I couldn't be physically tired, mentally I was. Emmett was very perceptive of this, but I simply shook my head at his questioning looks. I kept having these strange visions…

--------------

JPOV

Everyone was assembled downstairs, due to Esme. Even Bella, who was unaware why. I stood behind the couch she was sitting on, nervously fumbling with her fingers. Esme was sitting in Carlisle's armchair. That's how I knew they were coming back. That and the fact she was visibly happy. Rose was sitting next to Bella, surprisingly, and was watching her discreetly. Well, I suppose not so surprising, Rose was definitely putting forth serious effort to repair her fragile relationship with Bella.

Even Bella could hear the car coming up the drive. I could feel her become sharply more apprehensive, followed by fear. The door finally opened, Carlisle being the first to enter. Esme rushed to him and embraced him, "Oh thank heavens you're alright." Carlisle looked past her at Bella, and as soon as their eyes met, she jumped from her seat and ran for the back door.

I was startled at first, and I ran after her. "Bella!" _'What's wrong? Why is she afraid?'_ I could see now where she was going. The spot I'd been sitting by the creek. I stopped not far from the house and watched her run. I continued after her, walking. She collapsed on the rock, crying.

"Bella?" I kneeled beside her, putting my hand on the small of her back. I slid my hand up to brush the hair from her face. "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She finally turned to face me. "I've ruined everything. I've torn apart your family. All I've done is hurt all of you. I don't want all this forced affection and worry because you just think I'll kill myself."

I could feel what she didn't want me to know, she was afraid. Not angry. "Bella. You can't trick me. You're afraid that's what we think, and that we'll leave you." Bella looked down, her sobs slowly subsiding, trying to hide her face. "We won't abandon you Bella. You are part of this family." Bella jumped, Carlisle now on her other side. "C-Carlisle." He was hurt that she would think so little of us. He pulled her into him and she buried her face in his shirt.

The others wasted no time in coming out to assure Bella of their love. Alice approached me slowly.

--------------

APOV

I was shocked, and it was apparent. Instead of greeting me, Jasper ran after Bella. And it spurred another of the strange visions I kept having. The others slowly made their way outside to her as well, Carlisle being the first. I brought up the rear and instead of comforting her, came over to Jasper. "Can we talk?"

Jasper looked at me, completely unsurprised. Further proof of what I already knew. He nodded and led me away. We didn't go far into the forest when he turned around. He waited for me to speak first. "I've been having visions." That was all I was willing to put forth. "I figured you would. I'm leaving. Things have changed. I'm questioning a lot of things. I don't see things between us anymore. I need time alone."

It hurt. A lot. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. But I knew this was coming. I saw us going separate ways as soon as Edward died. I couldn't see who or where, or when for that matter, but I knew he'd find happiness again. That much I was sure of.

We went back to the house, and I walked quickly upstairs as he called everyone else together downstairs. This would be ill timing with Bella, but Jasper was never one to put things off. If he was leaving, he'd leave.

--------------

BPOV

I was eventually herded back to the house, Jasper and Alice had disappeared. I figured she would be comforting him. When they returned, I was being poked at by Emmett who was trying to cheer me up. Alice didn't look at anyone, and walked upstairs. "I have an announcement." Jasper didn't look at me, and his features showed some emotion, but I couldn't quite but my finger on it. Everyone got quiet.

"I'm leaving. I will return eventually however." I was just beginning to feel better, as much as I could in the current situation, and now this. _'I really am tearing the family apart.'_ I immeadiately stood and stormed out of the room, trying not to cry. _'Why do I always have to cry?'_

Emmett called after me, but I ignored him. I felt a cold, marble hand grab my arm and force me to turn. "Bella. Why are you angry?" I hated it. I couldn't hide anything from him. "You're just giving up. You're running away and this family will fall apart. I can't do this alone." Jasper sighed.

"You won't be alone. And you know our family is strong. Carlisle will hold everyone together in my absence. Esme will always support you. Even Rose is warming up to you. You know deep down she loves you too. And Emmett has always loved you. You and Alice have always been close. Right now, she's going to need you. You can depend on one another. I won't be gone forever, I promise."

"I just… I'm scared Jasper. I don't want this family to fall down to a state beyond repair. I'm afraid things won't ever have any normalcy if you go." He thought about this, but his resolve didn't waiver. "Bella, just believe me. I need this time away. I need to be alone for a while and decide what I want to do with my life. I just can't stay here. Things will be okay. And the wounds will heal given time. Just have faith. You've always been good at that."

I knew he was right. Things would get better if I let them. "Just, promise me one thing before you go." I knew Jasper had no reason to promise me anything. I'd been a source of pain for him since the beginning. It seemed easier to be close to him now. I didn't know what the change was, or simply he was in such grief he couldn't even think about blood. "Alright. What is it?" He looked sincere, he really wanted me to be okay with his leaving.

"Just… Promise you'll call once in a while? Just to let everyone know you're alright." Jasper adverted his eyes, only for a moment, as he thought about this. "I won't call you all the time. You need to focus on life here. But I will call you occasionally to ease your mind." I gave him a small gracious smile. "Thank you."

--------------

CPOV

It's been two weeks since Jasper left. Esme and I had decided what we wanted to do, and what would be the most beneficial for Bella as well. Today was the day we knew we would have to deal with. Charlie. Jacob.

"They'll be here any minute." I already knew this, but Bella felt the need to announce it. She was nervous, and I didn't blame her. Esme had Rose and Emmett leave for a hunt. They were supposed to be away at college. Alice was sitting next to Bella on her right holding her hand. Esme sat on her other side, her hand resting on her leg.

"They're here." Alice announced as I came to answer the door. "Charlie, Jacob, Welcome. I'm glad you could make it." I welcomed them with as warm a smile as I could muster. "Hello, Dr. Cullen." "Hey." Jacob looked apprehensively around the room, settling his eyes on Bella.

They sat opposite her couch as I spoke. "Well, I'm sure you've been wondering why Bella has been here so long. And unfortunately I cannot say it's because of good circumstances. It's been almost a month since Edward was taken from us. My wife, Esme, and I think it's in Bella's best interest and it is her desire to stay with us. She's been accepted along with Alice, and seeing as we already have three children there, we'd like to move closer to Dartmouth. Of course, we wanted you to know this, and to make sure you would be approving of this decision."

Esme looked at me, ready to take her turn. "We all know Bella had a rough time when we left, and we never want her to go through that again. Though Edward is gone, she is and will always been a member of our family. We love her as our own, and nothing would make us happier than to take care of her and watch over her along with our own children in college. I personally understand it is hard to let a child go so far from home, and should you decide to approve of her leaving with us, I'd be happy to arrange any flights you make want to come see her. Our door is always open to you."

Charlie looked shocked, to say the least. He looked at Bella for a moment before speaking, "Bella? Is this what you want?" Bella took a deep breath. "Yes. I want to go with them. I want to go to college." Esme and I had a long talk with her about Dartmouth. Edward had wanted her to go, and she had surprisingly agreed to go willingly. We told her what happened in Volterra and she seemed at peace with it. "If that's what you want Bella, I won't hold you back. I'm proud of you and I want you to fulfill all your dreams."

I could tell it was hard for Charlie. He didn't want her to go, but at the same time, I could see his chest swell with pride at the thought of the prestigious college she'd attend. He looked over at me, and I smiled knowingly and nodded. _'This is the best thing you can do for her at this point.'_

Jacob, however, was not so forgiving. He glared at me. "Jake." Bella returned his glare. She didn't like his animosity toward us. "I need to do this Jake. Just… Please try to understand."

--------------

BPOV

Yesterday opened a few old wounds. I found myself tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Yet, somehow I ended up asleep. Or at least I think I was asleep. I was sitting on my bed at Charlie's. There's no way it was real. And Edward… He came in through my window again. "Bella…" He stood at the end of my bed staring at me. "Ed-Edward?" I couldn't control it, I started shaking. Suddenly, he gave me the most breathtaking smile.

"You know… I always wanted to believe there was a heaven for us… And there is. I'm alright Bella. You will be happy again, and that's what I want. I want you to go to Dartmouth. Please do your best, for me. You can start a new life. This is your chance. Don't let the past hold you back."

"Bella? Wake up. It's breakfast time." A familiar voice was pulling me from him. Slowly at first, he was fading away, then suddenly, he was gone. Alice's room filling my vision in place of my old room. It was Rose calling me, bent over me sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, good morning. Sorry, I just had a weird dream was all." I gave her a reassuring smile, her worried look fading away and easily replaced with a smile.

Rose walked with me downstairs. It was early and the golden light pouring in through the windows make everyone even more beautiful than usual. _'Today, I'm going to do my best.' We would be making the move soon. We, me and Alice, would be starting late, spring semester. Carlisle was sitting at the table reading the paper. Emmett was cooking me breakfast. An omlette he knew was way to big for me to finish. Esme was arranging some flowers in a vase on the table. Alice was sitting in the little nook on the window ledge reading a book. She'd been a little more low key than usual, but she still was dragging me shopping for Dartmouth with Rose in Port Angeles today. She said I'm starting a new life so I need a new style too. I just sighed and accepted._

_It reminded me of Alice in Wonderland. I seemed to have fallen into a strange and confusing world. But I love them dearly, so I don't mind._


	5. More Than Nothing

**A/N: Wow. Took a really long time to post chapter four. I had it half way done then I just stopped and forgot about it. I got inspired and finished it fortunately. Now for chapter five. Woohoo.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I really hope the popularity of my story will grow as it continues. I'm really excited so far. I really like this story and right now I'm inspired to write!**

**My play list for chapter five:**

**Against the Wind- Bob Segar**

**Kickstart My Heart- Motley Crue**

**Primal Scream- Motley Crue**

**Banana Pancakes- Jack Johnson**

**Do You Remember- Jack Johnson**

**Dr. Feelgood- Motley Crue**

**Reason- Nami Tamaki**

**Guilty Beauty Love- Miyano Mamoru**

**Something to Believe In- Poison**

**Walk This Way- Aerosmith**

**Why Can't This Be Love- Van Halen**

**You Shook Me All Night Long- ACDC**

**Whatever It Takes- Lifehouse**

**I'm Not Okay- My Chemical Romance**

**Come Monday- Jimmy Buffet**

**I do have this based off the book, but I do use an element from the movie in this chapter.**

**For those who don't know, I don't own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters of Stephanie Meyer's imagination.**

**Jazz will be back very soon jazz-lovers. Do not fear. This chapter and the next will have little or no Jasper goodness, but are essential so please continue to read and bare with me ****J**

**I use a quote from Alice in Wonderland and obviously I don't own that either. It belongs to Lewis Carroll.**

Chapter Five: More Than Nothing

Esme POV

Finally. It seems somethings have calmed down and gotten normal. We made the move and for now, Bella seems genuinely better. It's already her second fall semester. For her birthday, I revealed the garden I'd been working on for her not far off from the house. I intended it as a calm place for her to study and relax on her own. And so far, she seems to really enjoy it. She had Emmett put a swing on a large tree on the out skirt of the garden.

That's where she is now, talking to Craig. She met him in her required Biology class. They've been very friendly, and Alice tells me that Bella is very guarded toward him and doesn't think anything will develop out of it. Rose thinks otherwise, insisting that Bella will warm up and let him in. Carlisle and I have our own opinion, but we don't share it with them. We think she may like him, but she won't let anything happen because she's to attached to us.

I walked quietly out to the swing where she was sitting, gently swaying on it as she talked on her phone. "Bella." I said quietly. "Oh, well, look. I gotta go. So I'll see you later… Yeah. Bye." She hung up quickly, apparently happy I came when I did. "Is dinner ready? I'm actually hungry." I smiled, my cooking skills were rather good for someone who doesn't eat. She likes the food I make for her. I always make dinner, Emmett insists on breakfast, but on occasion Carlisle takes over. "Yes, it is. You're in for a special treat too."

Bella hopped off the swing enthusiastically and followed me back to the house. "Oh, wow. I can smell it already." I couldn't suppress my smile. I loved taking care of her. "Do you remember? Italiano. We made it for you the day we met you. Though you didn't eat." I laughed at the memory. It was different back then, but it was the start of the family really.

--------------

Emmett POV

Well. Rose is tired of waiting around for Bella to make a move with this guy, so she insisted I set her up on a date with him. I dunno if it's the best idea, Bella might not want to, but he seems like a decent guy. I've waited all day to tell her too. "Hey Bells! Guess what?" I couldn't hide my excitement. I hoped she'd be happy. "What?"

"You've got a date tonight!" I laughed. Bella just stood there shocked shitless. "Bells?" She just stared at me, then suddenly her face turned red. "I'm not going." I wasn't expecting her reaction and I didn't really know how I should react. "Aw, come on. He's a nice guy. We know you like him. Rose even picked out a cute outfit for you."

"I'm. Not. Going." She screeched at me. I didn't like it when she got mad. This was so not cool. "Why? What's wrong?" I followed her as she stormed out into the living room. "I don't like him Em. He likes me. We're just friends and now you've gone and done this and I know this wasn't all your idea." She called for Rose and of course, she appeared. "I'm sorry Bella. I thought you'd be happy."

"Well, I'm not. Imagine that. Why don't you quit worrying about me finding love again and just keep your noses where they belong!" She yelled as she slammed the garage door. Of course we didn't let Bella bring the truck, so she convinced Esme to let her pick a car. Of course, she went for the light hearted mom who wouldn't tell her no. She picked a dark blue X-Terra.

We could've easily caught her on foot or in Rose's car, but we knew better. She wanted to be alone. She was mad. I felt bad. I sure made an ass of myself this time.

--------------

BPOV

'_I can't believe Em did that to me.' I was so angry. I was driving, but not really going anywhere. Kasey, a girl in one of my classes, worked at Urban Outfitters. So I entered it into the handy GPS Carlisle made sure was in my car at all times. It was about twenty minutes. The Cullens like living in the middle of nowhere and all. I pulled into the parking garage and parked. There was a small crowd today so finding a spot wasn't so hard. _

_I wandered into the store and bumbled around for a few minutes looking around for Kasey, but she ended up finding me first. "Bella, hey. Ha, I never see you around." She laughed. "Oh, well, I just wanted to get away. My brother made me mad so I ran off. So, I thought I'd see if you were busy tonight." Kasey bit her lip, "Um, well I don't get off till the mall closes at 10 anyway and my friends wanted to go to a bar. Do you have a fake ID?" She asked quietly, peeping over the clothes to see if someone was listening._

"_Well, no. I've never been a big drinker. I wish I could go though." It'd be a first, but I just wanted some normal people to hang around for a while. I loved the Cullens, but I just wanted some time to be me. The clumsy, human college girl I am. "Hm. Well, I got a friend you know? I'll hook you up. But look, my boss kinda watches me you know? So, think you can kill some time in the mall or whatever?" _

"_Well, I guess I'll catch a small dinner while I'm here. Is there a bookstore or anything?" Kasey thought briefly, "Uh. Yeah, by Nordstrom. It's called Borders. It's real big, you'll find anything in there. There's a real good sandwich shop on that wing that's to die for. I'll see you later!" She chirped, walking over to greet a girl browsing the dresses._

_--------------_

_The time rolled around and I was waiting outside UO while she and her co-worker locked up. A guy walked up beside me, he seemed to be waiting too. When Kasey walked over, he handed her something and she thanked him. He then walked off without a word otherwise. "Here." She handed me what he had in his hand. He used my ID photo from Dartmouth and made a very convincing fake ID. "Wow. Pretty quick guy." _

_Kasey laughed. "Yeah, he owed me a favor. Ready to go?" I had to admit, I was a little nervous, but I nodded. "Yep. Whenever you are." Kasey had me follow her to her apartment. There, we waited for about five minutes when another car pulled up containing two of her friends, Theresa and Noelle. I recognized Noelle from campus but other than that we were strangers. They didn't seem to mind. We just got in the backseat._

_The bar was busy, it being a Friday night. The air felt sort of sticky and I could feel eyes on me constantly. We'd been there about two hours maybe more, and I'd be convinced to try a couple of ridiculously named shots and a beer. That's when blondie popped up next to me. I call him blondie because I can't remember him telling me his name. It was too loud. He wanted to buy me a drink, which I allowed. And everything was a little fuzzy. I'm not sure why, but I agreed to leave with him._

_We were walking through the parking lot, or rather he was and I was stumbling on him. He reminded me somewhat of Carlisle. He grabbed a hold of my arm to help steady me and I decided, what the hell. Kiss him and see what happens. He didn't push me away, but he wasn't into it either. This puzzled me until we reached his car and I realized why he reminded me of Carlisle. He was Carlisle._

"_Ohh shit." My eyes about popped out of my head when I recognized the black Mercedes. "Carlisle?" I turned around. "Yes. I thought you would recognize someone you live with but apparently you were too intoxicated so I figured I'd play along. You're rather funny when you're drunk. I wasn't expecting the kiss, though I'm glad it was me rather than some other pervert who would surely take advantage of you." He laughed at me._

_I blushed hard and swooned into the car. Of course I didn't hit the car, Carlisle caught me with one arm around my waist. "How about we get you home? You look tired." He smiled his usual genuine smile. He was so selfless. He heard I was gone and surely got worried when he saw the late hour. He was still in what he left to go to the hospital in, minus his tie. A neatly ironed grey collared shirt and black dress pants. He looked like a rich guy picking up a girl after work. Oh, what his co-workers would think if they saw…_

"_How did you know where I was?" I asked as he sat me down in the car. "Alice." A one word explanation that was all you needed. "Oh." He slid quickly behind the wheel and turned the heater up a little for my benefit. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. Thank you for coming and getting me before I really got in trouble." Carlisle laughed. "You're young. You do impulsive things. I understand, it's alright. I hope you at least got some enjoyment out of tonight." _

_I'd never stopped with one of the Cullens to get gas. It was interesting to say the least. Carlisle relaxed watching the numbers tick without real interest with a content expression under the lights of a BP. I walked inside to get a water. I was really thirsty. I felt eyes on me again. When I turned around, I met with a pair of blood red eyes. "Aren't you pretty?" He chuckled, Carlisle bursting through the door and reappearing in front of me. As he appeared, the other vampire disappeared. "Bella are you alright? Did he try to hurt you?"_

_Carlisle was panicked, the serene expression from before was gone. "I'm fine, he didn't try to hurt me." I reassured him, but I was rather scared to be truthful. Carlisle hastily returned to the house and sent me upstairs with Esme. He gathered everyone quickly. "A vampire came up to Bella in a gas station. I really doubt that was a coincidence. And he wasn't a vegetarian either. We need to sweep the area and find out who this is and if he's a threat." They quickly took off in agreement._

_When they had left, Esme swooped me up and took me to 'my' bedroom. It was Alice's but she was never in there anymore. She preferred the guest room. Esme told me I should call Jasper. He called while I was gone and he was worried to hear I'd ran off. I nodded and she went to sit downstairs and read. I pulled out my phone and sat it on the bed. I decided to take a quick shower and change before I called him. _

_After I washed off, I stumbled around in Alice's huge closet looking for some pajamas. I was still a little fuzzy. I found a big button up shirt and threw it on. I didn't pay a whole lot of attention to it and went to sit on the bed and call Jasper. I found him in my contacts and hit call. I got half a ring before his voice was flowing in my receiver. "Bella. Where were you? D'you know how worried they were?"_

_I hadn't heard his voice in a while. I shivered involuntarily. The deep bass that was his voice reminded me of a double bass, plucking the thick strings and watching the string vibrate a long deep note. "Bella?" I'd zoned out. "Oh, sorry. I got a little mad and decided to go out with my friends. I didn't mean to worry everyone." I felt bad, but I did have a good time._

"_Out where?" He asked a little more controlled than he was initially. "Um. A bar." I mumbled. I knew he'd hear anyway. He sighed. "That was stupid. But I'm glad you're alright." He said calmly. Edward would've never let me hear the end of it. But Jasper just let it go. It was really nice. I felt relieved. "So…you aren't mad at me?" I asked tentatively._

"_No. Why'd I be mad? You just wanted to have a little fun with your friends." I was surprised at this, but happy too. "Oh. I don't know. Anyway…How've you been?" It'd be so long since he left. It was October. My second year here. "I've been alright…Soul searchin and all. Haha." His tone sounded a lot lighter than it was when he left. I didn't want to ask, but I wondered if he was coming home soon. _

"_Well, I hope everything has been good." I couldn't really think of what to say but I didn't want him to go just yet. "I saw Peter and Charlotte a while back. When I come back they might drop in for a visit. We'll have to take you clubbin and show you how it's done." He chuckled, probably imagining me trying to dance. "Yeah, we'll see about that I'm a terrible dancer." I laughed. _

"_Well, guess we'll see. But it's late darlin. You ought to be getting some sleep. You're gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow I bet." I didn't want it to end, but I knew he was right and my body did too. "Yeah, I s'posse you're right. I am pretty sleepy. Be safe, I hope to see you soon." I told him, and in earnest. "I will. You be safe too darlin. You'll see me soon enough. Goodnight, beautiful Bella." And with a click he was gone._

_--_

"_Take some more tea." Said the March Hare. "But I can't possibly take anymore when I haven't had any to begin with." Alice said crossly. "You mean you can't possibly have less." The March Hare replied. "You can always have more but you can't have any less than none."_

_--_

_It's true. And I find it describes mine and Jasper's friendship. He gave me a heap of kindness, when he hadn't before. We'd never been friends really before. He avoided me. You can't have less than nothing. And I knew now, I didn't want nothing anymore. _


	6. Le Temps Pour Aller en France

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself. Two chapters in one week! Woooooot! But if anyone is wondering, I have no idea why half my story just decides of it's own accord to appear on fan fiction in italics. I think it's possessed. I'm so happpppyyyyy.**

**And btw, if anyone was wondering, no I don't intend to have Carlisle falling for Bella. I'm purposely making their relationship very intimate, but as friends/father-daughter.**

**Playlist for chapter 6!**

**When I Look To The Sky- Train**

**Jumper- Third Eye Blind**

**First Date- Blink182**

**The Truth- Jason Aldean**

**Heaven in Your Eyes- Lover Boy**

**Walk Away From The Sun- Seether**

**Dance With The Devil- Breaking Benjamin**

**Love Will Keep Us Alive- The Eagles**

**Harder Than You Know- Escape the Fate**

**Falls on Me- Fuel**

**The Reason- Hoobastank**

**Danger Zone- Kenny Loggins**

**River Flows in You- Yiruma**

**A White Demon Love Song- The Killers**

**Monsters- Hurricane Bells**

**Again, I do not own twilight or any of Stephanie's wonderful characters. I wish I did.**

**A wonderful quote to live by: "Life is not measured by how many breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away."**

**Do something today to show someone you love that you care.**

Chapter 6: Le Temps Pour Aller en France!

RPOV

Well, it's been a while since that vampire showed up and we haven't found him since. We decided to take Bella to France over Christmas break. Charlie came and saw her of course. He only stayed two days though. It was tough to convince Bella to go, but finally she relented to Alice's pestering.

We've finally arrived. "Tout le monde accueillir." The woman greeted us as we disembarked. Bella made a face. She was unhappy about us spending money on her, but more so peeved that she didn't know much French other than bonjour.

"Vous pouvoir nous dirige…?" Carlisle inquired where to get our rental and our baggage. "Oh, this'll be so much fun Bella!" Alice cheered. Happy to be on vacation. She'd been ecstatic since she found out about the trip. We quickly moved after Carlisle, trying to keep tabs on him through the crowd. Somehow, of course, the only one of us who couldn't speak French managed to slip from Alice's grasp and get lost thanks to some rude women barging through.

--------------

BPOV

'_How on Earth did I get suckered into this trip? Now I'm lost. I'm sure they'll find me once the crowd subsides.' _I sighed loudly to myself. "Mademoiselle, je pense que votre ami est la recherche pour vous." A man maybe Carlisle's physical age leaned down to help me get up. I hadn't a clue in the slightest what he was saying, but he pointed into the crowd and I saw Rose's hair bobbing through the crowd.

"Uh, merci?" I said questioning more than stating. "I don't know French." I added. In case he might know some English. "Anglais. Oui. Friend, she is there." He pointed again, Rose now in view. So he knew a little. Guess it helped. "Rose." Rosalie came over to me and looked me over, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He helped me up and showed me where you were." I said, pointing to the guy beside me. Rose gave him a dazzling smile, "Oh, je vous remercie pour l'aider. Elle a été séparés." Of course, she thanked him in perfect French and she could've called me an idiot and I wouldn't have known. He laughed. "You are most welcome." He said and walked off with a quick wave.

"Well, I suppose the French deserve some credit. They aren't as stuck up as Americans tend to think." I said as we exited the airport. "Some of them are. Don't be fooled. Just like in the US, there are nice guys and jackasses." Emmett jumped in. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I laughed as he hoisted me into the Tahoe Carlisle had gotten so we could all be together.

When we arrived at the hotel, we had a little surprise waiting for us. "Bonjour, Bella. Heureux de vous voir en bonne santé. Je vous accompagnent alors que vous êtes ici. Je veux dire aucun mal ni mauvaise volonté, bien sûr." Felix. _'Oh shit.' _And the panic button was hit. Rose called me down and explained what he said, "He said he's glad you're well and he'll be accompanying you while in France and he means no harm."

"Oh." I calmed down from my near stroke. "Ah, does Bella not know French? Haha. I apologize miss." Felix said with a cheerful air. It seemed he enjoyed having a little down time. He only had to play babysitter for me. "Good to see you Felix." I finally replied.

--------------

The first night was Lyon. The gastronomical capital of France. The best food. Rose and Em and Esme and Carlisle went out on their own respectively for a 'date night' whatever that might imply. So it was just me, Alice and Felix. "So…Alice, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer." I asked nervously.

"Of course, what is it?" Alice asked innocently. I felt bad asking. "Did you See Jasper leaving you?" Alice's face froze, but she kept walking. I knew I'd asked the wrong question. But to my surprise, she answered. "Yes. I knew he'd leave me when Edward died. I didn't see him physically leaving us till I was going to the Volturi."

Felix didn't know anything about this situation, but he listened without asking questions. "But Bella, I don't want you to worry. I've seen that he'll be happy again eventually. And you and I will be too. Things will work out over time." I was relieved to be honest, but still skeptical. "Well, your visions can change. I'm not so sure." Alice nodded.

I was startled when Felix spoke. "Sometimes the social life can be overwhelming for a vampire. He probably just needs some time alone to think about things." Alice smiled and nodded in agreement. "He's right. He just needs some time to get perspective on things. He was much better when we talked to him last. He even joked a bit."

I wasn't paying attention where I was going and my shoe caught on an uneven piece of pavement. "Ah-" I came tumbling down head first, classic Bella style. I was sure this time I'd hit the concrete when two large hands grabbed my hips from above me, causing me to hover just a couple centimeters from the ground. "Careful little one." Felix lifted me up onto my feet with no effort at all.

"Comment pouvez-vous être si à l'aise autour d'un humain ? Vous ne la désirez jamais ?" Felix's brow furrowed. He obviously was not intending on my opinion in this conversation. "C'est facile pour moi. Je lui adore. Comme une soeur. Et elle est beaucoup d'à important à notre famille et à quelqu'un en particulier... permettre à quelque désir de me surmonter." I thought I could pick a few words out of her response, but I figured I'd just ask her later what he asked. Alice didn't seemed troubled by his question at all.

--------------

CPOV

We'd spent nine days in France already, spending three days each in Lyon, our first stop, Nice and Marseille. Today we finally arrived in Paris for the last four days of our vacation. I had Bella all to myself today. We'd gone to lunch (she had breakfast with Esme) and now we walked around, admiring the tourist sites, Tour de Eiffel and le Arc de Triomphe being among them.

When night finally fell, I steered Bella into the shopping. She immeadiately complained, but I told her I needed to get something important, and I did. I stopped into a small jewelry store. I knew the owner, and he'd done a special favor to me. A custom piece. I asked Bella to wait outside, and I came out with the blue box. She stared innocently, oblivious to the fact it was for her. "This is for you." I handed it to her.

Of course, she blushed. "Oh, you didn't have to get me anything Carlisle." She slowly opened the box to reveal the quite beautiful sterling silver necklace I had made for her with a modest sized pendant which held the Cullen crest with her birthstone, sapphire, in the palm of the upright hand. I tried to have it modern and suited to her. "Oh, Carlisle. It's so beautiful, thank you." She stood and flung her arms around me.

I smiled, very pleased with myself and immensely happy that she liked it. "Shall I do the honor?" I asked, placing my hand in front of her. She smiled and handed the necklace to me. She pulled up her hair and I reached the chain around her front and clasped it behind her, letting it fall gently to her neck. "It looks beautiful on you Bella." I admired my gift to her. It really was quite extraordinary, my friend did a great job.

--------------

We had dinner at 'L'Oiseau Ne Voler Jamais' where Bella immensely enjoyed duck confit. Often I wondered what some of these foods tasted like. Due to the era in which I 'lived' I didn't get the opportunity to try these things that Bella tells me 'are to die for'. She also insisted we stop at a small mart to see if they had something similar to her shampoo. She'd run out.

My thoughts briefly wandered back to the night I'd gone out and found her. She'd smelled faintly of bread, ink and new paper. That was of course on top of her own scent. Which wasn't normal. She didn't smell like strawberries. More like lilac. Apparently she'd been using a different shampoo. Strangely enough, she also faintly smelled of the forest…and Jasper.

I'd been bold enough to inquire about this to Esme. She told me that Bella had slept in his shirts a few times. She'd been the one washing Bella's things and noticed a few of his things mixed in accompanying her scent. I didn't think anything of it, but I wondered if it upset Alice. She never went in the room anymore. She bought herself almost an entirely new wardrobe when we moved. Jasper's clothes were there at Rose's request. She insisted that we should have clothes for him should he return.

When Bella returned from the store, I was waiting outside for her. She walked over to me with a smile and took my hand. I was surprised at her ease being out with me, but I didn't mind. In my eyes, despite that night kissing me in her stupor, she couldn't be more my daughter and my affections toward her were just so. I didn't fail to notice, however, the vampire that came out shortly after Bella, watching her.

Felix, despite my request he not come, had stayed within a certain radius of us and saw him as well. Whoever this vampire happened to be, he was not the same one, and certainly not as fortunate as the last we saw in October. Felix promptly took after him. I let my mind relax at this thought, he would be gone soon and nothing to worry over.

When I returned to the room, I laid out on the bed and thought for a while. Esme had taken the time to send pictures of Bella and everyone to Peter and Charlotte, hoping Jasper would drop in soon and see them. It'd been six days since she sent them. He called after I'd be laying there with her for about an hour. "Jasper?"

"Hey. How is everyone?" I could here people around him, he must be in the city. "Very well actually. How are you?" I listened, it sounded like a very busy city at that. "Eh, I'm doin fine. I just left Peter's yesterday. I saw the pictures. Everyone looks great." Esme was very pleased to hear he'd gotten them. "So where are you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh. I'm in Philadelphia. Just browsing around. I'll be headed to Texas tomorrow." I was surprised, usually he'd be very vague and avoid telling anyone where he was specifically. "Oh. Well, I hope the weather is nice for traveling." I heard sirens wail past on his end. "Looks like it will be. But I gotta go. I'll be coming home soon. Don't tell anyone though. It'll be a surprise."

"Jasper, wait. I have something I've been meaning to tell you, I never really got the chance. That night Bella ran off, there was a vampire that came right up to her and we can't find him. I don't know if Bella told you about-" I heard a low growl on the other end, "No. She didn't tell me. She wouldn't want anyone worrying over her. I'll be home sooner than later." With that, the line went dead. I didn't get to tell him about the one here.

"He seemed angry." Esme placed her hand over mine, "However, it is good news he'll be returning sometime in the near future." I was a little confused by Jasper's reaction, unsure how to take it. After a moment of thought, I sighed audibly and decided to leave it be. _'What happens, happens.' _I squeezed her hand. "Everything will be alright."

--------------

"_There's no use trying," Alice said, "one can't believe impossible things."_

"_I daresay you haven't had much practice," said the Queen. "When I was your age, I always did it for half-an-hour a day. Why, sometimes I believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast." _

_-Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There, Lewis Carroll 1872_

_--------------_

_BPOV_

_I never thought I'd really enjoy this vacation. So again, I've been surprised. How would've thought, France is pretty fun. One more thing I thought was impossible. Guess it's one to add to the list proved possible. Let's see. So far, vampires, werewolves, people that love you completely unconditionally, a vampire that fell in love with someone like me, loving a vampire with all my heart, and finding out there's still a piece left of my heart to give after losing that vampire. However, I still think it's impossible that I'll find love again. But you never know. Believing the impossible is half the fun in life._

* * *

_A/N: Felix asks Alice how she can be so close to a human and if she ever desires her. Alice responds, "It's easy for me. I love her. As a sister. And she is too important to our family and to someone in particular... to allow some little desire to overcome me." _


	7. The Joyous Homecoming

**Well, finally here is chapter 7. The long awaited return of Jasper! I hope you all enjoy, sorry for the long wait! Here's the play list:**

**Halfway Gone- Lifehouse (the theme song of this chapter)**

**Crazy- Seal**

**Wonderwall- Oasis**

**Disappear- Hoobastank**

**Your Love is My Drug- Ke$ha**

**Over You- Daughtry**

**One of Us- Joan Osborne**

**Lovefool- The Cardigans**

**Torn- Natalia Imbruglia**

**Breakfast at Tiffany's- Deep Blue Something**

**Blind- Lifehouse**

**The Real Thing- Bo Bice**

**I Knew I Loved You- Savage Garden**

**Disarm- Smashing Pumpkins**

**Tubthumping- Chumbawamba**

**I Don't Wanna Wait- Paula Cole**

**I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters, I only own my ideas that I use them for! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 7: The Joyous Homecoming

JPOV

Deep breaths. It's time to come home.

BOV

It was a normal afternoon in February. The trip to France in December was great and we'd all be in light spirits. Felix saw us off at the airport. It was awfully nice of him. He exchanged words with Carlisle and then we were off, what was said he wouldn't tell. I assumed it wasn't important.

We were sitting around in the living room, Carlisle working on paperwork in the armchair by the window, Em and Rose beside me on the couch watching (or seemingly watching) tv. Alice was busy painting her nails in the chair to my left while Esme wandered around cleaning.

I decided to go out and tend to my garden. I made sure all the plants got plenty of water. I sat down on the swing and shoved the dirt around beneath my feet. I heard birds scattering above me, then I heard it. The purr of an engine coming down the driveway.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, it just seemed surreal. He was home. He came back. He'd been gone so long; I just never thought this day would come. When I'd hear that beautiful bass and see the face to put that amazing voice to shame.

"Jasper! Jasper you're home!" I sprinted toward him, somehow managing to get through Em and Carlisle and bursting into his arms. I felt like I ran into a cement wall, it hurt, but I was so overjoyed to see him it didn't matter. I felt tears stinging at my eyes, my emotions were going crazy. I didn't know how to feel.

JPOV

I'd just stepped out of the car when I heard her calling me, and only a moment later she was crashing into me. I stiffened at first, making sure I was comfortable with this sudden action before gently returning her embrace and burying my face in her hair.

I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to see her more and more as we'd talked. She became such a good friend to me, even though our conversations were short, I could feel her. She really had forgiven me wholeheartedly. She could honestly care about me, and the way she spoke, I knew she did.

Even that night when she scared me, that night Esme called and told me she was missing, I couldn't bring myself to be mad when I heard her voice. She regretted making me worry. I still wonder, as trusting as she seems, why she didn't tell me about the vampire. It bugs me.

With all these thoughts buzzing in my head, I could only feel this calm washing over me that she was safe. And now that I was here, I'd make sure it stayed that way. As she pulled away, she looked up at me, tears breaking down her face. I laughed a little to myself, "Bella, Bella. Why on Earth are you cryin? You should be happy to see me darlin."

Bella laughed in return and wiped away her tears. "Now…I hope you'll accept, cuz I got you something." She pouted at me, but sighed and relented. "Okay, but just this once." I laughed at her and greeted the rest of my patiently waiting family, Esme's eyes were glossy yet she couldn't cry like Bella. Carlisle gave me a warm hug, along with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice stood to the back of them and gave me a small smile.

I reached back into the car and pulled out a black bag. "Here you go." I smiled, watching her groan and pull out her gifts. I had asked Charlotte her opinion and she helped me pick out a matching hat and boots. Official Made in Texas. Along with something I added, a book about the Civil War and its Era. I didn't really know if she'd enjoy it like I did, but I hoped so.

"Oh, thank you Jasper. They're great, I love it." She smiled and Esme shooed us into the house. "It's time for our human's dinner." Esme cooed at Bella. Bella blushed of course; my body reacted strangely to it though. I guess that's what they call butterflies. At least I didn't want to lunge at her.

"Jasper." I heard Alice whisper just loud enough so Bella wouldn't hear. I walked away from the dining room over to the living room where she was sitting. "So how are you?" I asked, casually leaning on the couch. "I've been fine."

She sat there in thought for a moment, so I patiently waited to hear what she wanted, seeing as it was obviously not small talk. "She missed you a lot. Be kind to her and keep reaching out to her. She considers you a good friend, so be sure you live up to that expectation. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than she already has."

This surprised me considerably, but I simply nodded. "I won't hurt her Alice. I'll do everythin I can to protect her, especially with that vampire that seems to have taken a fancy to poppin up around her." I noticed Rose walk in beside me. She had her usual stiff demeanor. "She went missing that night after Em tried to set her up on a date with a boy."

My temper suddenly flared, and I wasn't sure why that made me so mad. But Rose and Alice felt it, along with Emmett and Esme who had walked in. I turned and glared at Emmett. He backed up, "Whoa there, calm down. Why are you getting so territorial?" I stopped myself, realizing I'd let my control slip.

"I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean anything by it." I was extremely embarrassed, but I tried to not project that this time. I had to rein things in. That's the tough thing about being around people. I have to make sure I don't project onto them unintentionally. "I just…It's only been two years you know. I just think that was really insensitive of you to do that."

"Insensitive? Insensitive? You left her and made her feel unwanted! You made her terrified the family would fall apart and leave her too! It took her a damn long time to gain back that faith in us and you have the nerve to call him insensitive?" That was the first time I'd ever seen Rose snap at me. Literally. I heard her teeth mash together as she screeched at me.

I just stared. I didn't know what to say. I'd hurt her again, and I was so oblivious I didn't even know it. I'd hurt my whole family, again. "Rose, Jasper is right. That was insensitive of you to do that to Bella. But, you're right too, Rose. It was selfish of him to leave, but he had his reasons and I know he needed that time. What should matter he is that nobody had ill intent toward Bella." Alice managed to cool the fire yet again.

Emmett took Rose's hand and led her away, upstairs, to cool down. I decided I'd go check on Bella. I came into the dining room in the midst of her and Carlisle's conversation. "…So in the end, I decided that life style wasn't for me, so I came to America…Oh, hello Jasper." Apparently, whatever story he was telling was over anyways when he noticed me. "Hello."

Carlisle nodded minutely and left the room, presumably to talk to Esme about what he surely overheard. "Jasper? What was Rose yelling about?" Bella inquired to me about the previous argument. "Oh. It was just a disagreement, don't worry about Bella."

It was getting dark outside finally. "Well, I'm goin t'hunt. If you don't mind waitin, I'll be back if you wanna talk." Bella smiled knowingly. "Okay. I'll wait for you then. Be careful." I laughed involuntarily. "Careful? Alright." I rolled my eyes and left.

When I returned, it seemed the house had emptied with exception of Esme. "Sorry I'm late. Sounds like she's asleep." I said as I walked in the back door. Esme turned from where she sat in the window. "Ah, it's alright dear. I just didn't want to leave her by herself in case she might wake. I'll go hunt now. Why don't you take her up to bed?" She smiled and went out the front door without waiting for my response.

I walked over to the couch where she was laying. She looked peaceful. Completely opposite the way I'd left her back then. Her face had color again, and Esme made sure she was well fed. Even her hair looked healthy. Obviously Rose's doing. I gently lifted her swiftly off the couch and made my way for the stairs.

When I came to the top of the stairs and began heading toward the guest room, I realized her scent wasn't there. Alice's scent was all over though. I should've known Alice wouldn't want to stay in our room, but it surprised me Bella stayed there. Alice and I used to come here frequently when we were 'away at college'.

As I crossed the threshold and really took in all the smells, I realized something odd of her person as well. I knew she had button down shirts, so it didn't catch my attention that she was wearing one today. However, I now noticed it was my shirt. I got that feeling again…butterflies.

The whole bed smelled like me. Probably due to her rolling around and shifting at night. I laid her down and slipped her shoes off, then pulled the comforter over her. I decided I'd snoop around in the closet and see what else of mine she'd been in.

As I walked through the ridiculous closet (just Alice's style) I noticed other things that had her scent mixed in. One shirt in particular caught my attention. It was one of my favorites. Many favorites, but nonetheless. A white collared button down with red and black plaid. On an impulse, I took off my jacket and forest green tee that laid beneath it and put the other on.

It'd been so long since I'd worn it. And it smelled like her. Strawberries and… why did it smell like lavender and chamomile? I stared at the floor in confusion. "Jasper?" I snapped my head to my right and instinctively jumped back. I wasn't used to being so caught in thought that I didn't even notice she was awake. "Oh." I relaxed and returned to the closet door, closing it behind me.

"Sorry if I scared you Bella. You honestly caught me off guard, I was thinking." I said, taking another whiff of my shirt. "What were you thinking about?" Without really thinking, I answered that question a little too honestly. "Why does my shirt smell like lavender and chamomile?" I asked, bewildered, then realizing I'd blurted that out.

Bella giggled, rolling back on the bed. "Vampires." She shook her head. "I changed my shampoo when I was in France." Suddenly it clicked. Then another thought dawned on me. She took it all the way to France with her and wore it. A lot. The butterflies came back again.

"Oh." I averted my eyes, a little surprised. I sat down by her feet on the bed. "I was worried about you, I really missed you. Well, I mean, everyone did, but…" I looked at her, waiting for her to finish but she just blushed and fiddled with her hair. The butterflies were staying this time. "Well, I knew it was time to come home. And I was worried about that vampire too." I felt Bella's disappointment wash over me.

"That wasn't the only reason I came back Bella." I raised my hand to her cheek. She blushed again and looked down, then I felt her remorse. "It's alright darlin. I'm gonna go though. You need to go to sleep." Bella nodded, getting comfortable and I tucked her in. I stood over her for a moment, and slowly leaned down, letting my lips brush against her hair. "Goodnight, beautiful Bella."

**Sooooo what do you think? Reviews please :D **


	8. Ways To Impress Bella Swan

**Gosh, I love my reviews. *Cuddles and pets them* Sometimes I reread my chapters and I don't like them haha. So I'm super glad you guys love the story, cuz I'm havin a great time writing it! I'm sorry for the bursts of updates and then the dry spells lol. My inspiration seems to come in short spans so I take advantage of it!**

**Since this is being written right after chapter 7, I'm still on the same play list haha. **

**Just to clarify, there's a difference between a late shift and a night shift. Late means till 11 or midnight and night means 7-8 pm to 7-8am or any shift in between.**

**A lot of this story will be written in Jasper's POV because I like writing as him better than Bella. Lol.**

**Enjoy and review :D**

Chapter 8: Ways to Impress Bella Swan

JPOV

After tucking Bella in, I decided to go to the hospital since Carlisle had picked up the night shift. When I arrived, the hospital was buzzing, apparently there was some accident. So, I went to the charge nurse and paged him, then went and waited in his office.

It was a good hour before he got around to his office. "Oh, Jasper, it's you. Is something wrong?" He looked tired, but only mentally. "No. I just came to ask about that vampire." I said honestly. He nodded and sighed, then took his seat behind his desk.

"Well, you see, he wasn't the only one. One was watching her in France too, but Felix took care of it." I was alarmed at this. Whoever this was, whether it was the same vampire or another, followed her all the way to Europe. "So why aren't we doing anything about it?" I said a little more angrily than intended.

"Well, we haven't seen the one here in months, so we haven't seen any reason to keep looking. He may have well been the one Felix killed in France." Carlisle kept replying so calmly and it was starting to irritate me. "You can calm down or leave." He obviously felt my irritation and was being snippy with me.

I got a check on my projections and he snapped back to normal, with a slightly apologetic look. "Look Jasper, until we have reason to try to come after whoever it was, we are going to just go on the way we are. There's no reason to get Bella all stressed out over nothing." I knew he was right and I decided, at least for now, I'd let it go and be content in the fact I was with her in case something did happen.

When I returned, Alice was back. She was the only one there so she took the opportunity to talk to me freely. "I know everything is uncertain right now, and I don't know what will happen, but I know Bella will be happy. She just still needs time to figure out what she wants. There's already a shining hope bringing her alive…" She stopped, looking out the window.

It wasn't really rational, but I felt jealous. Maybe I wasn't as close to her as the rest of the family still, I knew that connection with her was growing. _'I don't want some other guy traipsing in and taking her before I get the chance to know her.' _I suddenly remembered I needed to shield my emotions, but Alice had already noticed and was giving me a weird look. "Goodnight Alice." I retreated upstairs to Carlisle's study.

Emmett POV

We just got home from our hunt and Alice was waiting downstairs. She said she wanted to talk so we went out to Bella's garden. "What's up Al?" I asked her. I couldn't figure what she'd want to talk to me about. "Look Em, I worry that telling people the endings will mess things up, but if I don't tell you this time, you'll hinder it."

Wow. W. O. W. Oh my god. Ohmygod. Why did she tell me? Why would I be opposed to that? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Oh sweet baby Jesus. How is the family going to react? Ohh man, this is going to be soooo awkward.

BPOV

Well, Jasper left early this morning and I guess he didn't tell anyone where he went, but that he'd be back. So I decided to show Esme how to make Asian food. I thought it'd be fun. I'd tried it with my mom a few times and I was always better at it. No surprise.

Rose joined us shortly after we started which did surprise me. We were all laughing making funny shaped wontons, unintentionally. We made pad thai, which of course Esme was thrilled with because I liked it. She made sure she memorized every step to make it. Rose tried her hand at egg rolls and most of them came out good. A couple were sacrificed to my taste testing that weren't as pretty.

"Haha. This was really fun." I laughed as I popped a wonton that looked like a deformed frog in my mouth. "We made wayy to much, but we can save some for lunch tomorrow." Rose laughed with me, gathering up the extras and putting them in containers to put in the fridge. As played around and laughed cleaning up, Esme flicked bubbles at me from the dish water, giving me polka dots on my face.

I looked over casually and there was Jasper, the noonday sun glaring through the windows and hitting his torso. His hand glittered in the light before clouds covered the sun again. It made me curious and I wanted to see more, but I didn't say anything. Jasper cocked his head, surely reading my emotions. "So where did you go off to huh?" Rose asked.

"To get a surprise for Bella." He said so nonchalantly. "You what? I told you just that once." I whined. Jasper just smiled and chuckled to himself. "Aw. But it's for me too." He whined back. I started laughing, along with Rose and Esme. "Ahh. Well, I guess its ok then."

I followed Jasper to the garage and he laughed at my dread. He opened the door and two of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen laid inside. "Oh. Those are gorgeous." I smiled, Jasper apparently felt very good at my reaction because I was feeling a bit giddy.

"I thought you might approve." He was grinning from ear to ear. He handed me a helmet and a jacket and we were off. I forgot to ask where we were going but it really didn't matter much to me. We were going up a stretch of old state road when he made a sudden turn down what appeared to be a side road of some sort. It just went on and on. Finally he turned right and we went on again.

We came to a stop in front of a modest looking cabin-inspired home. He got off his bike and took of the helmet, which he of course wore for the sake of appearances. "3 bedrooms, 2 and ½ baths. It's quite a beauty and very unique too." He said proudly. "I thought you might help me pick some local real estate. I don't intend on stayin with the Cullens."

I was a little disappointed, but I understood why. "Okay. Lead the way." Jasper went up and opened the door. As we made our way through the house, he made comments on the building materials and how up to date some of the fixtures were. I noticed how there was a wall of mirrors in some of the rooms.

Finally, we stopped in the heart of the house. The master. All glass walls and doors. One wall parallel to the bed looked out over the forest outside, the wall the headboard met was the living room, the wall opposite was the dining room and the third faced the hallway and part of the guest room. "Pretty neat isn't it? You can see out, but they can't see in." Jasper grinned, almost mischievously. I felt my heart rate pick up and I suddenly felt lustful. _'Lust?'_

And just like that I was back to normal, but no less confused. I realized finally that it was Jasper. I could hear my heart in my ears and my face was burning it was so red. Jasper shifted nervously and lead me outside. "So. Did you like the house?" He asked, avoiding my eyes. I put my embarrassment aside, I wanted to spend time with Jasper and being awkward would scare him away for sure. "Yes, I thought it was really cool." _'Ugh. Lame response Bella.' _I groaned to myself.

"Well, by the time we get to town it'll be gettin late. Do you want to look at a shop or two then get some dinner?" He asked politely, finally meeting my eyes. "Sure that sounds great." I tried my best to give an earnest smile, to show him everything was fine. He smiled back. "Alright, let's go."

When we got to town, it was getting dark. Jasper stopped in front of a bookstore. "Mind if we look round in here?" He asked with a sheepish smile. "Sure." We walked in and he browsed around, seemingly like he knew exactly what he wanted. I just glanced around looking for anything that caught my eye. I saw Jasper in one aisle so I walked over to see what book he was looking at.

He looked at me like he was a bit embarrassed. He let me see the book. It was an autobiography of a guy who fought for the Confederacy that was born and died in Texas. "Haha. Looks good to me. So, do you really like these stories or are you looking for something?"

Jasper looked at the book thoughtfully. "Well, I like the stories, but I also look for books like this by people I knew. To see if they noticed I was gone. Or if I made some impact on them at least." I realized it was something very personal to him, so I tried to change the subject. "Soo, how about we go get something to eat? I'm starved."

"Sounds good." He chuckled, going up to the register to pay for his book. "So where'd you like to eat?" He asked me as he straddled his bike. _'Wow. He's gorgeous.'_ "Bella?" I snapped back and got my helmet on, "Um. I dunno. Why don't you pick something for me?" I blushed a little, but diverted my thoughts.

"Alright. I think I can find a good place." And we were off. We went further into a sort of downtown area and he found a cute little Greek place. "You like Greek?" He asked as he pulled his helmet off. "I like it, I just don't have it a lot living with people who don't eat in town." I laughed. He obviously got my play on words and narrowed his eyes at me playfully. "Uh huh. Come on, let's get a table."

Once the hostess got around to us, Jasper asked for a more private table and slipped her a bill. I pretended to not notice. He didn't like being around lots of people due to the whirlwind of emotions he was likely to encounter and I didn't blame him. She led us through a crowded room toward the back and I felt something cold on my hand. I looked down to see Jasper's hand wrapped firmly, but gently, around mine leading me.

I blushed furiously and when he stopped at our table he cocked his head at me, then looked down. "Oh. Sorry." He dropped my hand and sat down swiftly. He started making small talk about the bikes, but I noticed his eyes flitting around the room like he was looking for something. "Something wrong?" Jasper seemed distracted. "Oh, no. Just looking around."

The waitress came to get our order. Jasper of course didn't get anything, just…whiskey? I gave her my order, then when she went away Jasper laughed. "No, we don't drink. I just get it from time to time for the scent. Old habits and memories, y'know?" Strange, but okay. There were a lot of things I didn't know about Jasper Hale.

"So, how did you and Rose get the same last name? Was it coincidence or distant relation?" Jasper sighed. "No. That was part of the sibling act. My last name is Whitlock. And I only use Hale in school. So, wherever else I make purchases and such, it's Whitlock." Well, it made sense. Whitlock. Huh. "Oh. So, I don't want to make you uncomfortable so you don't have to answer all my nosey questions if you don't want to."

"It's alright, ask away." He replied calmly as our drinks arrived. He twirled his glass around effortlessly, taking in the aroma I assumed.

JPOV

As we left the restaurant, I suddenly felt a cool breath in my ear, "Isn't she delectable?" I whipped around, looking for the source of the female's voice. However, she was gone. _'Vampire.'_ I'd tell Carlisle about that tonight. I quickly turned back to Bella who looked angered then confused, when I realized she was mimicking my emotions. _'I really need to stop doing that.'_ Bella seemed hesitant for a moment. "Um. What was that about?"

"Uh. That guy was staring at your ass and I didn't like what I was feelin." Ugh. Butterflies again. She started giggling. "What are you giggling about?" Bella only laughed harder, "Someone's a little territorial." Second person to say that. "I am not." I promptly replied in my defense.

I laughed a little too at how ridiculous I sounded when I felt admiration and…attraction? I looked right at her, realizing it was her. Bella blushed and must've realized I noticed. "Oh, I was just admiring the bikes." She laughed nervously. _'Right. You were attracted to the bikes…when you were looking at me…' I shook off the thought and got on my bike._

_When we got home, Bella thanked me for taking her out and excused herself to go bathe and go to bed. I sat in Carlisle's study again and listened, feeling around to try to figure out what she was thinking. I heard the shower turn off, and she went into the closet. I had all my senses open and focused on her. I could hear the towel rubbing against her. Her emotions were all over the place._

_I heard her heart rate pick up slightly. The hangers were clinking and sliding. She finally picked something and slid it on. Smelled like damp polyester. It must've been something long. Must've been mine. Because she didn't pick out pants. She just crawled into bed. _

_I stayed still and listened as her heart rate and breathing slowed. She was quiet for a while. I sat there in thought, waiting for Carlisle to get home from the late shift. I heard her roll over, the covers dragging over the bed sheets and then, "Jasper…" _


	9. Sometimes It's Easier To Not Explain

**Well, now that it's summer my updates will be sooner haha. I have a case of summer insomnia and I'm under house arrest for another week so…haha you'll get more updates! I'm still on the same play list haha. Sorry this chapter took longer, I was having writer's block. I was having a hard time writing this so hopefully it's good, I finally felt like it was good enough to post. Enjoy the chapter and review (: **

Chapter 9: Sometimes It's Easier To Not Explain

JPOV

'_Oh Lord.'_ Bella Swan just said my name in her sleep. I practically flew to the door, waiting to see if she said anything else. I found it the most irritating thing that she said nothing further.

I retreated back to Carlisle's study and sat down. It just didn't make sense at first…then it clicked. The reason it affected me so much, the reason it excited me. I had slowly fallen for Bella. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do it to Alice. She was my brother's mate for Christ's sake!

I didn't know what wire in my brain went wrong, but I couldn't do it. I'd get over her if I just left it alone. I heard Carlisle's car pull up. He came in and straight upstairs. He cracked open the door and checked on Bella. He then shut it and was making his way to his room when he must've caught wind of me.

"Jasper? Something the matter?" He asked, stepping in and loosening his tie. "Another vampire." Carlisle freezed, then slowly turned to me. "Where?" He asked quietly. "Town. She came right up to me, but Bella didn't see her."

"So it was a female?" He asked. "Yeah." He was quiet for a moment. "Well. I believe I should call for Felix now and see if the one he killed is the same one that we saw here." Carlisle motioned his hand toward the door, ending our conversation. As I walked out of his study the others arrived home.

CPOV

Bella was finally stirring and would be coming downstairs momentarily. I quickly stole down the stairs and took a seat at the table. Esme gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head. Emmett had already claimed making her breakfast, which usually I didn't mind, but I'd like the distraction at the moment.

I called Aro last night and talked with Felix. As I feared, the man he described killing didn't match up with the man at the gas station. So with one dead, there were now two potential threats. So far, they hadn't made a move at Bella, but I wasn't sure if we really should wait around for them to.

Jasper was no where to be seen when I had come down, but Alice was staring outside, so I assumed he must be out there. Her expression was rather distressed. I didn't bother her though. Rose was working on peeling and cutting up an apple and an orange. Everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds this morning.

As the day passed, I noticed Jasper's continued absence. Bella noticed as well and seemed a little down. I gave Alice a meaningful look and she simply frowned and looked to the window again. "Should I talk to him?" I muttered quietly enough that Bella didn't hear. She nodded, so I excused myself.

"Jasper?" I approached him. "Yeah." He said uninterested. "Why are you avoiding everyone?" I asked him directly since he was having a fondness of being short with me. "Well. I realized I have feelings about someone now. And I think she might like me back…but I'm afraid what would happen as a result." I smiled a little to myself. Esme had her suspicions that this was going to happen.

"Well, Jasper, the consequences should be worth it if you really have feelings for her in earnest. If you want her, tell her." I replied simply. Whether or not he'd heed my advice would yet to be seen.

EmmettPOV

Bella asked to talk to me after Carlisle left. Alice gave me a look and disappeared upstairs. _'Oh God.'_ I took unneeded breaths and tried to prepare myself for this. This must've been why Alice told me. She knew Bella would tell me. "I need somebody to be honest with me Em."

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't lie to ya Bells." I replied, trying to look at ease. "Well, I've kinda fallen for someone. Is it okay? I mean…Ed-ward…he died not so long ago and he was close with this person." She was fidgeting nervously. _'Yeah, I can imagine you feelin awkward about falling for his sister that he was like SUPER tight with…'_

"Uh. Well…I think Edward wouldn't mind you know? He'd just want ya happy. So, I mean…just do what you feel. I mean…maybe you should talk to that person's old mate before acting on it." I was trying to be still and not give away that I knew, but she saw through it. "You know who it is don't you?"

"Um. Yeah. I kinda have for a while." I said, I'd be blushing like a tomato right now if I could. _'Oh Lord.'_ I hadn't even thought about how Rose was gonna take this. "So uhh…why don't you go to the garden and wait?" Bella was blushing furiously now. "Okay."

I went out the front door to the tree Jasper and Carlisle were talking in. "Hey, Jazz. Um. Bella is waiting in her garden to talk to you about something." Jazz looked surprised. "I don't think it's a good idea." He said quickly in response. "Jasper, she's waiting for you. Don't do this to her. Just go." Carlisle encouraged him.. Jazz didn't reply, but jumped down and darted for the garden.

BPOV

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I was confused. Why did Emmett get Jasper? "To talk to you?" He said like it was obvious. "Oh. Um…. I just…I'm afraid what I'm feeling is wrong. I feel like it's wrong to feel the way I do about you." I finally got it out, a little quickly at that.

"Bella. Beautiful Bella. I honestly think now, that Edward would be happy as long as you are darlin. I want to try. I want to learn more about you. Everything you love and hate, everything that makes you the amazing girl you are. I love being with you. Edward was so intent on restraining himself that it hurt you, I know. I can feel it. You felt unworthy of him and sometimes undesired. I promise you Bella, I will never let fear come between us. I can't say right away I'll be okay, but I promise you I'll try my hardest to be as close as you want. I never want you to desire anything, I want to give you everything Bella. This family loves you, and I know they'll accept us. Please don't be afraid Bella."

I could feel the tears burning streaks down my cheeks. "Jasper…" I bit my lip and tried to wipe my face with my sleeves, but in an instant he was in front of me, kissing my tears away. His rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. This was the closest we'd ever been and it didn't seem to even phase him anymore.

"Bella, darlin, I think I'm in love with you." My stomach was going nuts. "I think I love you too." I said, a nervous giggle escaping me, my cheeks wet again with tears I couldn't seem to stop. It felt like his eyes were looking right into my soul. He suddenly broke out in this breathtaking smile and leaned in.

When our lips met, I felt it. This click in my brain. My butterflies were gone. My tears stopped and my heart relaxed. This was right. This was where I was meant to be.

When we returned to the house, everyone was waiting. Alice smiled, "I knew this would happen. I have faith in you Jasper." She said, then flitting off into the kitchen. Emmett was making the weirdest face. "What?" He shook his head. "Apparently, I was misinformed." He said loudly. "Sorry." I heard Alice laugh from the kitchen.

"I don't agree with this. But I can't stop you." Rose said. Carlisle sighed, "Rose, you know just as well as the rest of us that Alice is okay with it and that Edward would be too. We all just want her happiness, as well as Jasper's.

"Sorry to break up the great family conversation." I knew I recognized that voice. I suddenly felt a bit dizzy. "Whoa, whoa, it's okay little human. She won't bite, she's just in a sour mood." Felix's booming voice chimed in, laughing a bit at the scowling blonde.

"Calmati, Jane. Siamo qui per aiutare e Aro ci vuole il nostro comportamento migliore. Cercate di non essere così amaro." Alec was babbling something I didn't understand, but I assumed it was Italian. As to what he said, no clue. Jane sighed and responded, "Io non sono amaro. Sono solo seccato. Io non ho voglia di fare con il loro dramma."

"Alright you two, behave." Demetri looked like he was a bored babysitter. Carlisle was the only one who didn't look surprised. "I wasn't aware Aro was sending us company or we would've tidied up a bit." Felix nodded, "Yes. This is from Aro." He handed Carlisle a letter.

"What is it about darling?" Esme asked. "Aro says that a small coven has found out about Bella and how she lives among us. The leader is a friend of Aro's and apparently wants Bella for his own. He visited Aro and he saw his thoughts. He intends on torturing her. He sent the four Volturi guards here to help protect Bella. He says he has a fondness for her and does not want the ill things he saw to befall her."

"Oh wonderful." I grimaced. Why is it every vampire besides the Cullens and apparently now the Volturi, wants to torture me and kill me? What the hell? "So what do you intend to do about your diet?" I asked absentmindedly. "We'll only kill the bad guys. Don't worry little one." Felix laughed.

JPOV

Well. Looks like I was right. The vampires are after Bella but they're being very passive at the moment. It's a trick to make us relax so they can get the jump on us. Basic mind trick. Back with James and Victoria, I was worried enough and I wasn't even in love with her yet. Who am I kidding. I was more than worried, I was pissed they were coming after my family.

"Bella, why don't we go out for some dinner? Everything is fine for the moment, so don't worry." I said, pushing confidence into her. "Yeah, that sounds good. You're right. But if you give me superficial emotions again I'll punch you. Even if it hurts me more." I laughed heartily at that. That's my Bella.

At the restaurant, I finally decided to speak up. "Bella, the Volturi are being more than kind in this situation, moreso than they're known for. They're letting you finish college, but I'm worried. You attract danger naturally. I feel like it might not be a good idea for you to stay human longer than necessary."

Bella's brow furrowed. She fiddled with her food. "No. I'll finish as a human. As long as the Volturi allows me, I will graduate first." She seemed set on it, so I didn't fight. I knew this was her way of respecting Edward. "Jazz?" She was biting her lip. To be honest, it was cute.

"Yeah, darlin?" She blushed a little. "Um…I was just wondering…would you change me?" I froze solid at that. _'No. Nonononononono. You are crazy if you say yes. You know you can't. She gets a paper cut and you try to jump her! You don't have anywhere near the restrain to do that!'_ My mind was screaming logic, but my emotions were conflicted. Yeah, I was afraid, but at the same time, I wanted to be the one.

In the end, rational thought won out. "No…I'm sorry Bella. I'm no where near ready for that. I promised you I'd be close to you and that I wouldn't make the same mistakes. So I will let you be turned, but it can't be me. I'm sorry." I felt bad telling her no, but I just couldn't. "It's okay Jasper. I'm not upset." I could tell she was sincere, while there was disappointment, at the same time she was still content.

As we left, I felt mild amusement coming off her. "What?" I asked. "I was just wondering if you were going to be close to me now." She giggled. I turned to her and smiled, "Of course, darlin." I loved the way her lush lips felt against mine. So warm and enticing. It made my thoughts wander…

She suddenly pulled away, "Jazz…" I realized I was a bit aroused and was freely projecting. It amazed me. Most people couldn't tell the difference between their own emotions and superficial ones I created. She was getting better at it too the longer she spent around me.

"I tell you, you're really a wonder."

**Alec says, "Calm down, Jane. We're here to help and Aro wants us on our best behavior. Try not to be so bitter." She responds, "I'm not being bitter. I'm just annoyed. I don't feel like dealing with their drama."**


	10. Happy Valentine's Darlin

**Ok. So I noticed I should probably tell you guys, just fyi Bella is in the beginning of her third year (she started in the spring). I'm going to finish up with the new vampire coven info then it'll be some more jaspbella mushy goodness (: Here's a list of sorts to help keep straight.**

**Nikol (leader)**

**Taurne (vampire in France, dead)**

**Cardec (vampire at the gas station) - Annaleise (his mate and Nikol's sister)**

**Josef (Nikol's brother)- Genevieve (his mate, spoke to Jasper in town)**

Chapter Ten: Happy Valentine's Darlin

BPOV

When we returned to the house, Jane and Alec were sitting up on one of the tree branches outside the kitchen. We walked in and Carlisle nodded, "Well, while you two were gone, I called Aro and got a little more information about what we may be dealing with. They are the Amalfi Coven. As you may suspect, they are from Italy. They found Bella when they followed the Volturi out here during the battle with Victoria. There were six of them and we killed one. However, they have other Nomadic friends they may call upon."

Felix picked up. "The leader's name is Nikol. There are two other males and two females. The man I killed in France, I've been informed, was Taurne. He and Nikol are both unmated, while the other four are. The living two males are Cardec and Josef. Their mates are Annaleise and Genevieve respectively. And interesting enough, Josef and Annaleise are Nikol's younger siblings. I don't know what the story behind that is, but they're deafly loyal to him. Aro thinks Annaleise won't get involved due to her very pacifistic nature, however she won't stop Nikol or deter him."

This was a lot to take in. A lot of names and connections too. This whole situation was making my head spin. "You okay? You look kinda pale human." Alec laughed at me. "I'm fine, thanks." I gave a faint smile back. Alec just laughed, his feet propped up on the limb and his hands behind his head. "How are you so casual about this?"

"Well, human, look who you have on your side! Haha. I can make them leave before the battle begins, but they'd come back, so really I make them hesitate attacking and we take them out." He explained enthusiastically. "I can stop them dead in their tracks and they'll sit there in pain wishing for death until someone gets around to killing them." Jane said nonchalantly, looking out into the forest.

"Of course, if they choose to fight that is. They're out numbered for one. You Cullens wouldn't even have to do anything, we could take them out on our own easy." Demetri added. Felix dropped his smile, "Yes. That's true. But they know we're here now. One of the females saw us and fled into the pacific. There's no telling where they're hiding out and who they've been feeding on. That's the strange thing. Here and other nearby towns, there are no disappearances or killings reported. And, they have connections. They might be waiting for friends to arrive."

This was really distressing. I could feel the tension ebb and flow in the room. Just when we'd get more confidant, we'd be reminded that we're going blind. I really wished Alec could just make them go away all together. Or Jane could just go hunt them down and make them disappear with her eye dagger thingy power. If only I was so lucky.

I just wanted this all to be over. No more fighting because of me. I just wanted everyone happy. I knew that would require my being turned, but I just couldn't do it yet. I know I'd regret it if I didn't finish like I promised. "Let's get you in bed darlin. It's late." Jasper took my hand and let me gently from the room.

I followed him quietly into my room and sat down on the bed. He slipped into the closet and returned with one of his shirts I liked to wear. "Here you go." He said with a smile and stole a kiss. "Thanks." I admit, he was adorable, so I couldn't help but smile.

He sat casually on the bed and I was a little unnerved. "Uh. I'm gonna change now." He just nodded and continued to sit there, unfazed. I blushed furiously. "What? Are you embarrassed to have me watch you?" He laughed. "No. I just…I dunno." I shrugged and unbuttoned my jeans.

I guess it was the fact he stared so intently. Like he was memorizing every movement. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and slipped his on. I started to button it when I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. I closed the space between us and kissed him fervently. He didn't resist, he welcomed it. At any moment, I was waiting for him to pull away and say it was too much…but then I remembered. This wasn't Edward.

He grabbed my ass with both hands and pulled me into his lap as he fell back on the bed. I didn't fail to notice his hardness poking my inner thigh as he gently rocked me into him. He removed his left hand from my behind and snaked it around my waist and began massaging my breast through my shirt. I hated to be the cock-blocker, but I knew this was going too fast. "Jazz, we can't."

And poof. The mood dissipated into remorse. "Don't be upset, I just…you know I want us to be close and all, but I just don't want to move to fast." He stopped his projections, but he looked at me confidently. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I haven't been around a very tempting woman in a long while." He chuckled to himself.

"Well, let's get you tucked in darlin." Jasper was just…I dunno. Really sweet when he wanted to be and other times he was just shut off. It seemed like the more time we spent together, the more open he was with me and he'd project freely. It was kinda nice sometimes, to know what he was feeling. It was also getting easier to tell which emotions were mine and his.

"Jazz?" We were laying down, him on top of the covers with his arm around me and the other playing with my hair. "Yes?" He leaned in over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "I love you." I turned to see his face, and again, he gave me a smile that nearly rendered me breathless. "I love you too. Now, goodnight, beautiful Bella."

EsmePOV

Well, so far nothing has happened with that Amalfi coven and everything is relatively calm. It's been almost two weeks. Of course, it's the day before Valentine's, so not exactly calm. Every year, the boys try to surprise their girl. Emmett is always quite comical. I was wondering what Carlisle would have up his sleeve this year. He always thinks of something terribly romantic.

I was tidying up in the kitchen when Jasper appeared. "Hello dear." I greeted him as he entered. "Hey. Um. I was wondering if you could help me with something." I looked at him questioningly, then he handed me a paper. "Ohh. Of course sweetheart."

JPOV

Valentine's Day. Some guys dread it, but I feel like I've got all my ducks in a row today. I just had to not screw it up. Afternoon was falling quick. Of course, just to be cliché, I got Bella a gigantic red teddy bear that Emmett found hysterical. She thought it was ridiculous of course, but she seemed to like it anyway.

"Ready to go darlin?" I called up, Alice and Rose were getting her all spiffied up. I heard Rose call back that they'd be 'just a second'. So I walked around, twirling my keys in thought. I really wanted her to enjoy tonight. I was thankful all this drama was seemingly waiting to occur later.

She finally made her way downstairs, in deliciously tight dark skinny jeans…_'You need to nip those thoughts right in the ass sir.' I tried to make myself focus on anything but how damn sexy she looked. Her shirt hugged her too. A plaid long sleeve shirt that buttoned down right between her breasts and the buttons ended there. A half button down? She also had…cowboy boots. I knew that was Alice's doing. Alice had put some make-up on her too. Usually I wouldn't like it, but it was very natural and not too harsh. Rose had styled her hair in big flowing curls._

_I decided earlier to take her in a car because of just this. Rose would be pissed if I screwed up her hair. It was a black BMW 745li I bought a few years back. It was real nice though, and in perfect condition because I only used it twice._

_Once we got in the car, I pulled out the bandana I'd hidden in my pocket. "It's a surprise. You can't see." I grinned and covered her eyes._

_BPOV_

_I was really nervous. A vampire and Valentine's Day. Another first to add to the list. With their unlimited resources, there was no telling what this boy had planned. It only made me that much more anxious when he blindfolded me._

_I could tell of course he was practically flying down the roads he was going so fast, but I guess I'd gotten used to that a long time ago. He finally slowed down and took a sharp turn, then sped up again. I guess it was another twenty minutes or so when he finally came to a stop._

_I heard his door shut and in the same second, mine opened. A cool hand taking mine and carefully leading me out of the car and up…steps? I heard a click, then I could see light bleeding through the blindfold. There was the scent of…warm cookies? I felt a cold, hard chest against my back, cool hands sliding up my sides and finally, untying the blindfold._

"_Oh, Jasper it's beautiful! I can't believe you really bought it! Oh, and the furniture…" I stood in the foyer of the house Jasper had shown me previously. Except now, it was painted and had new fixtures and furniture. It was even more beautiful, if that was even possible. _

_Jasper was grinning ear to ear, obviously proud of himself. "How did you…?" I tried to think when he could've had the time to do all this. "Everyone pitched in. Mostly at night while you were sleeping. I'd watch you for a while, then I'd sneak off here with Esme and usually one or two of the others. It didn't take too long." He took a casual glance around. _

"_Now, for the main event." He smirked playfully, leading me further into the house. "Esme told me you loved Pad Thai and you guys made Asian food that one day, the same day I showed you this house. So I thought it'd be fun to recreate." I blushed. Of course he'd remember details like that. _

_It was actually really fun. He made the Pad Thai and attempted some egg rolls and dumplings but he accidentally squeezed a dumpling to hard and it got all over his shirt. "Hahaha. Wow, good job." I laughed. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and stuck his tongue out. "Oh you're so mature." I laughed. He just sighed and laughed to himself. _

_He quickly pulled his shirt off and stared at me when I gasped. "What?" He suddenly look a bit…defensive. "Nothing. I just wasn't expecting that." I tried to avert my eyes, but it didn't work. I found myself staring at his perfection. I suddenly felt nervous and I wasn't sure why, until I realized it was Jasper._

"_Why do you get nervous when I look at you?" Jasper broke my eye contact and his brow furrowed. "Just…my scars. You can see them can't you?" He muttered quietly. "Not really. I didn't notice them til you said something. They aren't as obvious as you think they are. And why does it matter? It just shows what you've been through to be here. It makes me appreciate the man you are." _

_I stepped toward him and put my hand to his cheek. He finally looked back at me and I felt adoration. I couldn't tell if it was me or him this time. But it didn't matter. I gently pressed my lips to his and he snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He finally broke away when he knew I needed air. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, resting his forehead on my shoulder. _

"_So why did it smell like cookies?" I asked, sort of randomly. Jasper picked his head up and chuckled. "Ah. Eager to see huh?" He walked over to the oven and pulled out a big covered tray. I came up beside him as he pulled back the cover and smiled. "Happy Valentine's." _

_The same was written in icing across a huge cookie cake. I laughed, "I can't eat all that!" _


	11. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Ohh, I love my reviews so much. They make me purr like a kitten (: I've really enjoyed the story so far and there's plenty more action to come. This story is turning out a lot longer than I originally planned haha. Not to mention I have to be fair and make sure I update my Carlisle Bella story too!**

**Just a response to some of my reviews (:**

**No, Peter and Charlotte will not be making their debut for a little while yet, but they'll get their turn in the limelight! And I decided to make the Volturi good guys in my story. They generally get a bad wrap haha. I like including the four guards because they're unique and interesting to write in (even if in minor parts). **

**Sorry it took so long, my ADD was disabling me haha.**

**I wrote this listening to One More Time by Daft Punk and All The Same by Sick Puppies**

**Enjoy and review! (:**

Chapter 11: An Unwelcome Visitor

JPOV

After Bella had managed to eat dinner and a 'huge' slice of cookie, I coaxed her into watching a movie. What she didn't know, was it was outside. When I lead her out on the back deck and down into the backyard she laughed again. "A gigantic projection screen. Why am I surprised?"

I set up the movie and we laid back on the blanket that I piled with pillows for Bella. Of course, it was a romantic comedy. While neither of us were huge fans of the genre, it was befitting of the evening. It was actually mildly amusing and Bella laughed frequently.

Once the credits hit, I unplugged the projector and scooped Bella up in my arms. I liked it. It was a strange feeling, knowing that I was really in power in this situation. She was helpless to stop me. And I didn't think it in an impure way, but it made me feel…I guess manly? That I was strong and she depended on me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and continued my way back up in the house. Bella blushed when I came up to the mirrored doors to the master bedroom. Nostalgia? I opened the door and plopped her down on the bed. She giggled and sat on her knees.

It provoked very indecent thoughts. Her down on her knees…all sweet and innocent…she'd never been with a man before. _'Stop it.'_ I mentally tried to push the thoughts away as Bella crawled over to me and started tugging on my belt. _'Oh Lord.' I couldn't help it. She was gorgeous and sexy…and tugging on my belt with that seductive look. _

_I pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, claiming her lips a bit forcefully. She moaned into my mouth as I grinded into her, loving the friction as I explored her mouth. I pushed her shirt up with one hand and slid my hand over her breast, massaging it. She whimpered and I continued, breaking away from her lips and kissing her jaw and neck, sliding down further and licking and sucking on the soft skin at the base of her neck, earning another moan from her luscious lips._

"_Jasper.." She purred my name, only intensifying my desire to have her. My brain was screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't help myself. She was pulling my belt from my pants and fiddling with the button. She finally got the button undone and unzipped me, slipping her little hands in and gripping me. I let out a growl at this and she giggled._

"_You see how bad I want you?" I whispered into her ear. "Yes.." She gasped as I rubbed her through her jeans. _

_BPOV_

_I don't know what had come over me, but I wanted him to the point it almost hurt. And he was being so gentle and perfect. I loved it when he growled at me for gripping him. Suddenly, Jasper jumped over me and was crouching protectively, a loud aggressive growl ripping out from his throat. In a blink, he had his pants zipped and buttoned back, growling still over to my right. I finally snapped to and looked over to my right, only to see a pair of blood red eyes. _

_A man about Jasper's height with black curly hair, a plain white shirt on and a pair of beige cargo pants. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" He laughed maliciously. "Who are you?" Jasper demanded in an aggressive tone. "Well, you already know don't you? You're father pulls the strings on little Aro's heart doesn't he? Or is it her? It seems I'm not the only vampire that desires her." He chuckled. _

"_You're Cardec aren't you?" I finally mustered the courage to ask. "Why, yes I am little lady." He bowed, his voice layered with sweetness when he addressed me. "Don't you speak to her." Jasper growled. "Oh, but she spoke to me, good sir. It would be rude to ignore the lady." He spat. "Now, be a dear and come here." Cardec waved his hand and suddenly, I was on my feet and walking to him, like a trance. I couldn't escape. "Bella!" Jasper made a run at me, but Cardec grabbed me. _

"_You'd be wise to rethink your moves. It might end in her death." He chuckled. Suddenly, he fell to the ground writhing in pain. "How dare you presume the right to touch her, you filth. And how dare you speak of my master in anything less than adoration." Jane spat with such venom, I thought her words would kill him all by themselves. _

_It was strange, maybe I was imagining it, but it seemed like she had inadvertently given me respect. I fought back a smile. I looked away, however, as Jasper proceeded to tear him apart with the assistance of Alec. It was a sickening sound, eerie and metallic. They dragged him, well, what was left of him away. Jane walked over to me. "Are you alright?" She asked in her usual, authoritative and unemotional tone._

"_Yes. Thank you for coming to the rescue." I replied. She rewarded me with a small smile. "You should go change for bed…Bella." With that, she swiftly turned on her heels and in an instant, she was at the door. "We will remain her the night to guard you. Please rest." And with that, she shut the door. Well, how do you like that. Jane was nice to me. Polite even. I wonder what brought that on?_

_I didn't bother with a shower, I was just ready to crawl in bed. I took my jeans off and crawled under the down comforter. Soon, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me tightly. I couldn't help but jump. "Shhh, it's alright darlin. It's just me." I relaxed immediately, turning toward him. Traitor tears rolled out, giving me away. _

"_Darlin, what's wrong?" He cooed softly. "I just…I was scared. I was scared he'd take me and I don't know what they would've done to me." I was never the type to be afraid of someone kidnapping me, I braved James after all. But Cardec, he frightened me. He could control my body and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I wasn't immune to him._

_That just bothered me, deep down. I was defenseless. "Look at me Bella. I promise, as long as I'm with you, I won't let them get you. Neither will Jane or Alec. They're here to protect you. Don't worry. It's just a little coven. We'll beat them when they come out of hiding. One by one is an easy way to pick them off if that's how they want to play it." _

_Hearing Jasper talk helped calm me down, and the fact he was so confidant also helped to ease my mind. He rubbed circles in my back gently until I fell into a peaceful sleep._

_JPOV_

_I waited till Bella was sound asleep before I stepped out into the hall where Alec and Jane stood leaning against the wall. "We need to find them." I said as I shut the door quietly behind me. It was strange, Alec was always generally amicable toward us, but Jane was being sympathetic as well. "We already have Felix and Demetri out tracking where Cardec came from, hopefully leading us to the others."_

_I nodded. I was beginning to take this threat a lot more seriously now. Aro didn't know everything about this coven and I bet this Nikol guy made sure of that. If Aro knew they were gifted, he would keep closer tabs on them. Who knows what other gifts they might have. _

"_I just want this over. They completely ruined tonight." I frowned, Jane and Alec obviously felt my frustration and anger, which I quickly reined back in. "Sorry." I muttered. They didn't respond, but looked at me before looking away again. _

_Alec looked at me again. "Yes?" I said as I looked back at him, knowing he was wanting to ask something. "You…and her. I still don't understand how Edward managed being around her, but you as well? And how did you two come to be?" Figures he'd want to be nosey. But at least he didn't say anything in front of Bella to upset her. _

"_Yes, I manage it. It's very different when you look at someone with love. Suddenly…that blood doesn't matter anymore. Yes, it's still very tempting and you still thirst for it, but once we're sated with blood, it's not as hard. How…we…came to be is kind of complicated. I guess it was a build up over time. We talked from time to time and when I came back, there was just this feeling. We were just drawn to each other and we acted on it." _

_I realized our relationship didn't really have a strong foundation, but we didn't need it. That's all there is to it. We both felt something there and we wanted it. And I know I don't regret it, I just hope she never will. Alec nodded, still curiosity radiated from him though. "Anything else?" Alec snapped out of his thoughts, "Hm?"_

"_You're still curious about something." I stated simply. He seemed surprised, then understood. "Empath. Right. Well, I'm just wondering how the pacifist, Annaleise, is going to respond to her mate being dead." That thought hadn't occurred to me yet. That was Cardec, her mate, and we killed him. I suddenly flashed back to Victoria. "Oh God." _

_Jane looked at me questioningly. "You don't know how she'll react. She might still insist upon pacifism. Weak vampires will always be weak. I heard she doesn't even feed properly." She said in her usual devoid of emotion tone. "That could happen. But not likely. If this was her mate, someone she cared for extremely, chances are, she'll want in on the hunt." Alec replied to his sister._

_Jane shrugged. "Either way, I don't know why it concerns you. We'll kill them anyway." She stated as if it was a matter of fact. "They might have friends." I added. "It doesn't matter." Jane retorted. I was getting the sneaking feeling that it would matter. They were waiting for a reason. _

_EsmePOV_

_I wished there was something we could do. We were planning to stay out for the night, but when we heard Bella was attacked, we returned to the house. Demetri, Felix and Emmett had already taken off when we arrived. "Alice." I walked straight over to her. _

"_I saw him taking her, but I haven't seen anything else. They haven't decided. I'm starting to wonder if they know about my ability. I see flashes, but they disappear just as quick as they came. I think they're purposely not making decisions, or at least trying not to." I felt a pang of fear when she said that. I looked at Carlisle worriedly. _

"_Yes, I know." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "It's okay. I'm not sure what all of this is about, but it will be nothing like that. We just need to do what we can to find them." Alice was obviously disheartened and scared, though I couldn't say I was better off. _

_Rose spoke up. "Carlisle, I think we might need to consider the thought they could have numbers on us again." Last time this happened, we had the wolves on our side. "But, we have ten vampires Rose. They are only four." Carlisle didn't seriously think they could accumulate more than that or even close. "Maybe you're right, but if that's true, us gaining in number could scare them away." She replied, but I wondered who she was thinking of asking for help._

"_Who do you suggest we call to our aide dear?" I asked her directly, rather than wait for her and my husband to hypothesize themselves into a tizzy. "Well, I figure exception of Irina, the Denali Coven may consider it." Carlisle immediately shook his head. "No, because of their loyalty to Irina they won't. I really think we're better off handling this with the help of the Volturi guards. They're experienced, they can handle this."_

_JPOV_

_I went back to bed after talking with the two guards. Everything was quiet, except for the sound of her breathing and her heart beating steadily. I snapped up as Alec and Jane filed into the room. "What's wrong?" My eyes darted all around the room, trying to find the threat. "I'm deterring them, call your family here quickly!" Alec muttered quietly, I assumed so whoever was outside wouldn't hear._

_RPOV_

_Suddenly, Carlisle's phone started ringing. "Hello? …We're on our way." Carlisle hung up abruptly and darted for the door, dialing another number as we ran clueless behind them. Alice's eyes glazed over, that's when it clicked. It was happening. They were moving. "We need the boys back right away, they're attacking!" Alice breathed. _

"_Alice, how many?" She looked over at me warily. "Seven. But I've Seen some of their talents."_


End file.
